Nunca distante do meu coração
by LaraMarya
Summary: Segundas chances existem, e Bella Swan e Edward Cullen são a perfeita prova disso, duas pessoas de mundos diferentes, duas vitímas do tempo, será que o amor realmente vence no final?
1. Talvez nada seja por acaso

**Olá! essa é a primeira fanfic que posto, sempre gostei de escrever mas eu sempre fui muito protetora com minhas historias mas até que um dia eu li "There's a Light" da BellaDonnaCullen que foi postada aqui e me trouxe inspiração para escrever "Nunca distante do meu coração" e dessa vez mostrar a outras pessas no que eu estava trablhando. Espero que gostem! Twilight foi escrito por Stephenie Meyer.**

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

><p>As memórias continuam tão vividas em minha cabeça, como seu eu tivesse passado por tudo aquilo ontem. O cheiro de cigarro impregnado nas camisas, a sensação dos dedos frios passando pela minha espinhas, as madrugadas correndo por Londres sem destino. Era tão mágico, tão surreal! Eu estava vivendo fora da minha vida e era boba por pensar que isso tudo não teria um final, afinal naquele momento eu poderia ser tudo, mas também como num passe de mágica, eu seria nada.<p>

Porém é claro que na minha cabeça de 17 anos eu não tinha a menor ideia disso.

**Julho, 2007.**

No verão de 2007 eu só fazia quatro coisas: comprar, dormir, beber e ser vista. Eu morava em Nova York, tinha 17 anos e tudo estava ao meu alcance. Eu estava no topo do mundo.

-Bella! BELLA, DESCE JÁ AQUI!

Era a voz da minha mãe gritando no interfone do meu quarto. Eu não tinha idéia de que horas eram ou muito menos que dia era. Eu só queria continuar na cama, deitada e enrolada nos lençois egípicios de seis mil fios e...

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, NÃO VOU GRITAR MAIS UMA VEZ!

Levantei da cama com toda a raiva do mundo, calcei o primeiro sapato que vi e marchei para fora do quarto, colocando o roupão no caminho. Assim que tentei por o primeiro pé no degral da escada desabei com tudo, quicando escada abaixo. Aconteceu que o primeiro sapato que vi pela frente era o par de Loubotin perigosamente altos, daquele que só se usa em um evento se for ficar a maior parte do tempo sentada. Parei nos pés da minha mãe que não estava com a melhor das expressões.

-Qual é o seu problema?

Ela me ajudou a levantar do chão de mármore frio, me examinando de cima abaixo.

-Temos um _brunch_ hoje. Da Associação Filantrópica do MET ou você esqueceu? Ah, e onde você estava ontem a noite, mocinha?

Bufei e encarei o rosto clinamente modificado da minha mãe. Ela costumava ter pés de galinha e ser legal, mas quando nos mudamos para NY tudo mudou, eu mudei.

-Eu sai com o pessoal nada demais.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos sentindo uma pontada em minha cabeça. Ok, "nada demais" foi uma mentira; O plano era ficar no Plaza tomando Martines até nos cansarmos depois ir pra casa e domir até tarde pois estávamos em férias de verão e não estávamos nos Hamptons. Mas no final todos nós acabamos no Pinky Elephant passando nossos AmEX loucamente na cara das garçonetes e pedindo mais Don. Pelo menos até onde me lembro.

Nada mais que o normal.

-Tudo bem. Suba, faça alguma coisa nessa sua cara e esteja pronta em 30 minutos para irmos.

Subi as escadas massageando minha bunda, ficaria roxo. Catei os sapatos e os joguei dentro do closet sem olhar. Entrar na banheira e relaxar seria o ponto alto do meu dia, porque depois do Brunch -que eu ficaria a maior parte do tempo de óculos escuros enquanto todos falavam o quão deselegante foi meu ato, minha mãe iria tagarelar sobre o quão importante é entrar para um Ivy League e que eu deveria fazer mais cursos extra curriculares- iriamos na limo buscar meu pai no escritório e almoçar juntos no Le Cirque e então iríamos conversar mais uma vez sobre Ivy League e aulas avançadas, eu finjiria estar escutando, depois sairia no rompante para compras de última hora e último estress.

É.

Eu era babaca por pensar assim, esse Brunch imbecil da Associação babaca do MET, mudaria tudo.

Cheguei no Brunch de óculos escuros, vestindo pucci de verão e sapatilhas Chanel, de jeito nenhum usaria mais salto hoje, depois icidente na escada da cobertura.

Minha mãe comprimentou as mães das minhas colegas de escola, como se fossem amigas, digo, colegas, porque eu também não era amiga das filhas. Eu não conseguia confiar em ninguém, tinha um tipo de auto-defesa dentro de mim. Eu saía com elas, claro, falava mau de outras pessoas com elas, claro, mas era isso. Não conversava sobre meus problemas e não deixava ninguém entrar na minha semana, fim.

Sentei numa mesa com Jessica e Angela enquanto nossas respectivas mães se juntavam em outra mesa. Todas nós de óculos escuros, parece que ontem não fez bem a ninguém.

-Meu Deus minha cabeça vai explodir. E meu cabelo parece que foi lavado com shampoo de laranja. -Jessica Stanley falou para mim e Angela Weber.

-Só a sua? Eu mal consigo olhar para o sol, mesmo com os óculos. E estou com olheiras horrendas, parecem duas bolsas Balenciaga. -Angela falou logo em seguida.

-Eu cai da escada hoje.

Falei para ninguém em especial.

-OH meu Deus, Bella! Você está bem? -Jessica exclamou finjindo preocupação.

-Ah tudo bem, acho que vou ficar com um hematoma na bunda...

Ela e Angela deram risinho enquanto eu pegava outra mimosa da bandeija do garçom.

E foi nesse momento que eu senti o ambiente ficar tenso, eu sempre sentia uma mudança, eu observava demais em tudo, eu poderia me esconder nessa capa de superficial e cretina, mas ninguém me conhecia na verdade, as vezes nem eu me conhecia.

Sussuros tomaram a sala de chá, pessoas olhavam para mim enquanto a Page Six passava de mão em mão, e quando finalmente alcançou a nossa mesa, estava lá em letra cursiva "ISABELLA SWAN, HERDEIRA DO IMPÉRIO FARMACÊUTICO SWAN É CLICADA MAIS UMA VEZ SENDO A SENSAÇÃO DA NOITE NOVA IORQUINA" e lá estava eu, com o Herve Leger laranja e preto dançando em cima do balcão do Pinky Elephant. Eu tinha uma garrafa de Don na mão e uma platéia delirante.

Merda.

Senti o olhar raivoso da minha mãe do outro lado da sala, se ela tivesse olhar de laser eu já estaria morta com um buraco na cabeça e foi assim, com esse strike final da imprensa que fui mandada para um colégio interno no Interior da Inglaterra.

**Novembro, 2010- Não vai ser tão fácil quanto eu pensei.**

Me lembro como hoje, quando ele sentou naquele banco de madeira molhado, no jardim privado de nossa casa em Notting Hill e tocou Jolene para mim. Dedilhou os dedos no violão como se estivesse passando a mão em um tecido, de uma forma tão cadente e cuidadosa, da mesma forma que fazia com meu corpo. Mas como passar isso tudo para o papel? Eram tantos sentimentos, sensações e descobertas que eu ficava super lotada de informações e sem nenhuma ideia de como expressá-las.

Eu estava apaixonada, estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Por sua voz grossa e firme, sua barba por fazer, suas mãos que foram feitas para meu corpo e eu estava no céu, pensava que estava na melhor época da minha vida. Tudo bem, olhei para a página do meu caderninho, me pus a escrever e tudo começou a correr num fluxo rápido de palavras e adjetivos. De repente notei gotas caindo na página rabiscada, eu estava chorando. Olhei em volta do café para ver se alguém tinha notado, um funcionário bonito estava me olhando e quando notou que eu o encarei também deu um sorrisinho, ri sem pensar, era bom saber que apesar de tudo eu ainda chamava atenção do sexo aposto. Acho que após a perda de algo muito importante, você se sente um nada, um lixo, como eu me senti: letárgica, parada no tempo, esperando que tudo voltasse ao normal num passe mágica. Mas eu estava acordada agora e iria contar ao mundo essa história. A nossa história.

**Agosto, 2007.**

Eu não estava acreditando que iria passar dois anos da minha vida morando na escola, que eu iria estudar no fim de mundo, na Inglaterra. Mas lá estava eu, descendo da Limosine em frente ao The Royal School for Girls. O prédio enorme me lembrava alguma biblioteca antiga que havia em nova York, me sentia um lixo, chovia no meu casaco Burberry e parecia que eu eu não ia me enturmar. O dia de Boas Vindas tinha sido ontem e eu fiz tanta birra e tomei meu último porre antes de vir pra cá, tirando a parte que eu ia conviver com _ingleses _, o fato da Escola ser só pra meninas não me abalou. Minha escola anterior também era, porém o fato de que as meninas seriam _inglesas_ me deixou muito intimidada. Vieram alguns funcionários para recolher minhas malas Vuitton e a Limo arrancou me deixando lá, segurando minha bolsa baguete Chanel, o cabelo já colando no rosto de tão molhado.

-Oh meu Deus! Senhoria Swan, ninguém te trouxe um guarda chuva?

Uma mulher de pelo menos 40 anos veio andando em minha direção com um guarda-chuva preto enorme e se colocando ao meu lado, me abraçou e caminhamos para dentro da antiga mansão. Além de frio, eu sentia um torpor ridículo, como se meu corpo e minha mente estivessem em negação ainda. As imagens do mês anterior ficavam indo e voltando em minha mente, o momento que minha mãe se levantou andou até mim e me agarrou pelo braço gritando: _"ESSA FOI A ÚLTIMA VEZ ISABELLA! NÃO POSSO MAIS SUPORTAR A SUA REBELDIA, E SUAS FARRAS CONSTANTES!"_ , enquanto me empurrava para fora da casa de chá, entrávamos na limo e ela continuava a gritar dizendo o quanto eu a decepcionei e que nem tudo girava em torno de mim. Mas era exatamente isso: ser filha única era minha doença, me tornou mimada, egoísta, dependente e solitária.

A partir do momento que minha familia se mudou de Forks, uma cidade minúscula na costa de Washington onde chove a maior parte do tempo e todo mundo conhece todo mundo, a cidade era pequena demais pra expansão da empresa Farmacêutica do meu pai, Charlie Swan. Reneé e Charlie eram pessoas muito diferentes, até nos mudarmos para Nova York e morarmos numa cobertura gigante na Quinta Avenida. Eu quase não via meu pai, e a pessoa que morava comigo com certeza não era a minha mãe, aquela era Reneé Swan, socialite de Nova York, dona de grandes Projetos Filantrópicos ao redor do mundo e espelho da burguesia Nova Iorquina, e então existia eu, Bella Swan, uma das garotas mais desejadas e mais cretinas da Constance Billard School for Girls e a mais festeira é claro.

Dentro da casa era tudo muito clássico e de madeira, um teto alto com um lustre de Cristal pendendo perigosamente como se fosse cair no meio do _foyer_. Minhas malas estavam sendo levadas para um corredor adjacente e parecia, pelo barulho, que estavam as puxando escada acima. Me virei para olhar a mulher que ainda estava ao meu lado fechando o guarda-chuva.

-Seja bem vinda a nossa Instituição Senhorita Swan! Sou Esme Cullen, direitora da The Royal, espero que sua estádia aqui seja muito instrutiva e confortável, somos uma grande familia que lhe acolherá de braços abertos.

Esme Cullen era linda, não posso negar. Vestida num terninho bem cortado, azul e saia lápis branca, era ela a melhor propaganda que a instituição poderia ter, era impossível não sorrir para ela, mesmo que eu estivesse me sentindo tão miserável naquele momento.

-O seu dormitório será divido com mais duas meninas. Lhe levarei até lá, agora está acontecendo a primeira Reunião do ano letivo na capela da ala leste da escola, todas as alunas estão lá. Assim que terminar de se instalar e por o uniforme se junte a nós, tudo bem?

A essa altura tínhamos chegado ao andar de cima, onde era o meu dormitório. Era um lugar pequeno, comparado ao meu quarto em Nova york, tinha três camas, três janelas, três mesas e três baús aos pés de cada cama. Fiz careta para aquilo tudo, pelo menos tinha um banheiro por quarto. Esme saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha, parecia que todos costumavam me deixar sozinha em algum ponto, talvez eu ajude nisso, me fecho para as pessoas e além do mais eu não falei uma palavra sequer com ela. Esme já deveria me achar antipática.

Entrei no quarto sentando em uma das camas vazias perto do banheiro, continuava a chover forte lá fora, batento na janela de vidro e madeira. O quarto cheirava a novo, lençóis e cortinas novas, chão recém enserado...mas estava vazio. E eu estava lá, sozinha. Fui ao banheiro do quarto, que era grande e todo branco, tirei o casaco encharcado, a calça jeans, as botas, a camisa e entrei na água quente da banheira e chorei.

**Agosto, 2008 - Incrivel como banheiras são marcos em minha vida.**

Ele espalmou a mão em minhas costas, passando lentamente pela minha espinha até chegar na altura do bumbum, me fazendo rir. Olhei para seu rosto que sorria ternamente para mim, aqueles olhos verdes cintilando no sol da manhã.

-Bom dia flor do dia...

Edward sussurrou em meu ouvindo.

-Hmmmmm...

Levantei minha cabeça para beijá-lo, parecia que o mundo parava quando eu estava o beijando, sei que é clichê, mas era assim que eu me sentia. Flutuando, como se os lençóis brancos fossem nuvens e tudo que existia era meu corpo nu enrolando lentamente em seus braçoes fortes. Ficamos lá, nos beijando até minha barriga faminta e incoveninente roncar nos fazendo rir durante o beijo.

-Tudo bem, hora do café da manhã senhorita Swan.

-Aaaah, vamos ficar aqui na cama para sempre e viver de amor!

Sugeri o fazendo rir e me enrolar nos cobertores, como se eu fosse um rolinho primavera, me colocar nos ombros enquanto descíamos para o primeiro andar, rindo.

-Essa é uma boa ideia, mas nem sempre amor alimenta...

Edward me pôs sentada no balcão de mármore, eu ainda estava totalmente nua e enrolada nos lençóis egípicios que compramos juntos na House & Co., e estava entrando aquele vento frio da manhã de Londres pela janelinha acima da mesa de jantar me fazendo arrepiar de frio e também porque Edward parecia tão delicioso naquela calça de moleton e camisa do The Smiths, não era justo.

-Bom, amor alimenta o coração. -Falei me enrolando mais ainda nos lençóis.

-Mas não a barriga. O que vai querer hoje?

Edward tinha encostado ao meu lado e passava a mão nos meu cabelos.

-Croissants, latte e você. Mas sem croissants e Latte.

Ele riu me carregando e subindo a escada de novo, nenhum de nós dois queria comer mesmo, nós simplesmente não nos cansávamos um do outro. Acabamos na banheira conversando sobre tudo, sobre o que ele tinha ouvido no trabalho ou os livros novos que chegaram na livraria. Eu massageava seus ombros, enquanto ele falava de mim, de como ele não queria sair dali nunca. Assim como eu sugeri ficarmos na cama para sempre, ele queria ficar na banheira para sempre, então decidimos revezar entre os dois, e juro, para mim estava de bom tamanho, eu poderia só viver dele. Para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora é o momento dos agradeçimentos, obrigado a você leitor por ter acomphado o meu "debut" no mundo das fanfic, uma review seria pedir demais? estou doida para saber o que vocês acharam! um obrigado e um eu te amo, para Jeniffer Rebelatto, minha maravilhosa Beta e maior entusiasta dessa historia e para Thamyris Soares, minha conselheira de todas as horas, Deus abençoe a paciência de vocês!<strong>

**Reviwes? haha**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Casa é onde seu coração está, certo?

**Mais um capítulo! espero que o primeiro tenha sido satisfatório! ok, boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outubro, 2007.<strong>

Eu estava presa naquele inferno Inglês a dois meses e hoje era nossa primeira visita a Londres. Não vou dizer que não me acostumei, me acostumei até demais. Passei meu aniversário de 18 anos aqui, meus pais me mandaram um par de Louboutins, uma bolsa Chanel edição limitada nova e um AmEx Platinum, talvez para abafar a culpa. Eu só queria me misturar no meio das meninas normais da escola, não queria ser a celebridade que era na antiga escola, porque eu percebi que após tantas mudanças de ambiente eu não sabia mais quem mais eu era, ou se algum dia eu iria saber. Eu sentia que não pertencia a esse lugar, mas que também não pertencia à Nova York, não encaixava, muito menos em Forks.

Então decidi só ir com a corrente, não me envolvia muito nos eventos da Royal, nem nas fugidas das meninas a noite pra ir em algum Pub nos arredores da Escola. Eu comia pouco, falava pouco, saía pouco, só quando era obrigada, para as reuniões na capela, os almoços festivos e etc.

Todas as meninas tinham se vestido super bem para uma visita social a Londres, eu tinha posto uma par de Botas Singerson Morrison, jeans, uma camiseta branca e sweater de Caxemira. Meus cabelos tinham crescido demais e estavam sem corte, jogados sobre os ombros. Estava sem manicures e meus dedos tinham esmalte preto descascado. Nós, garotas do último ano, estávamos organizadas na frente da saída de carros esperando o ônibus da escola chegar. Esme tentava controlar as meninas, eu me mantinha no canto segurando minha bolsa Mulberry rente ao lado do corpo, ao meu lado Alice e Rosalie, minhas companheiras de quarto e as pessoas com que mais pasava tempo, conversavam animadas.

-Espero que ela nos deixe ir na Oxford Street dessa vez, pelo amor de Deus, as lojas de Surrey não tem nada do que eu preciso...

Alice reclamava para quem quissesse ouvir, mas o objetivo era que chegasse aos ouvidos de Esme. Rosalie riu e cutucou Alice com o cotovelo. Alice Brandon era americana, assim como Rosalie Hale. Parecia que Esme sabia que eu precisava pelo menos de gente do meu pais, mas talvez ela só quissesse colocar as americanas antipáticas juntas, coisa que com certeza Alice não era. Alice Brandon tinha 18 anos de pura doçura e ataques de felicidade, era obcecada por moda e tudo que dizia a respeito do assunto. Baixinha, cabelo curto e espetado na altura do ombro, Alice parecia uma fadinha animada e consumista. Já Rosalie Hale era centrada, elegante e discreta, Rose quase nunca usava laranja ou rosa, mas eu tinha certeza que qualquer coisa ficaria perfeito na loira de olhos azuis cintilantes e corpo de modelo.

-Bella, não está ansiosa? E ei, porque não usa a bolsa nova que seus pais te mandaram?

Dei de ombro para a pergunta de Rosalie, eu estava evitando abrir a carta que veio com os presentes e também não os queria usar, sentia nojo de tudo aquilo. Como sempre, meus pais estavam comprando a minha felicidade e decoro.

Entramos no ônibus, me sentei no banco entre Rose e Alice, que tentavam me animar de qualquer modo, tiramos fotos com meu Iphone e cantamos músicas aleatórias com o resto das meninas. A viagem era muito chata, na janela só passavam mato, mato, mato e mais mato. Uma vaca ou cavalos aqui e ali. Assim que saímos dos arredores de Surrey, passamos pelo Aeroporto de Heathrow e então eu vi a cidade. Londres, com seus prédios antigos e ar austero, era quase como frio na barriga, talvez porque eu iria sair da escola pela primeira vez em meses ou porque eu senti que hoje seria _especial_.

Esme organizou todas as meninas assim que saímos do ônibus. Todas nós estávamos quicando de ansiedade, rindo sem parar e tirando nossas câmeras das bolsas. Rosalie e Alice cruzaram os braços nos meus, cada uma de um lado, estávamos prontas para explorar a cidade. Coloquei meu fones no ouvido e _Use Somebody_ começou a tocar. Sentir Londres daquele jeito foi diferente, de uma forma que eu nunca senti em Nova York. Tiramos foto na Westminster Bridge com a vista para o Parlamento e o Big Ben, corremos na Picadilly Street e perturbamos os Guardas do Palácio de Buckingham, nós e algumas meninas novatas americanas estávamos tirando várias fotos, o resto das meninas inglesas só estávam curtindo o passeio e comprando coisas necessárias quando parávamos em alguma loja. Eu estava tendo uma experiência de turista, aproveitando cada minuto com Rose e Alice que estávam gratas por eu ter me animado. Fomos a Notting Hill de ônibus vermelho de dois andares repleto de turista, mas só a nossa turma tomou toda a parte de cima do veículo, paramos em Notting Hill no local onde o famoso filme com Hugh Grant e Julias Roberts foi filmado. Eu amava aquele filme, era meu favorito depois de Bonequinha de Luxo. Caminhamos por Notting Hill e passamos por uma daquelas casas que tem jardim privado e como no filme eu escalei a grade e pulei para dentro, Alice e Rose ficaram do lado de fora reclamando da minha maluquice, mas era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu sentia vontade de me movimentar e de sentir o sangue pulsar nas veias. Olhei em volta de mim, eu estava em um jardim lindo, com um grande espaço aberto, flores e bancos de madeira umidos, respirei me sentindo totalmente feliz e eu não presisava beber para isso. Corri para o meio do jardim e me deitei de costas na grama fria, olhando o céu nublado, quase branco de Londres, naquele momento eu me sentia de uma forma que não conseguia explicar. Fechei os olhos aproveitando aquele momento, respirei devagar, sentindo o cheiro de grama molhada se misturando com meu Chanel Nº5, acho que era assim que a felicidade deveria ser. De repente senti a prensença de alguém se aparoximando, deveria ser Alice ou Rosalie que resolveram ter coragem e pularam a grade.

-Então deixaram de ser covardes e pularam né? Não é como se a polícia fosse nos prender porque invadimos um jardim idiota...

Falei virando a cabeça para ver a figura que havia parada ao meu lado.

-Bom se o dono do jardim idiota em questão, que no caso sou eu, chamar polícia talvez a coisa fique feia. Ah, e suas comparsas de crime fizeram bem de não pular a grade.

Não era nem Rose nem Alice e sim um cara, um cara incrivelmente lindo, pelo menos de cabeça para baixo, me sentei espanando grama do meu cabelo. Nossa, ele era _perfeito._

-Me desculpe...

Foi tudo que consegui falar, abaixei minha cabeça sabendo que estava corando fortemente, depois de passar tanto tempo em coma no Colégio interno só para garotas, eu tinha totalmente perdido a capacidade de me relacionar com o sexo oposto.

-Ei...está tudo bem, foi uma piada. Humor inglês é um saco mesmo. Deixe-me lhe ajudar a levantar.

Ele me ajudou a levantar enquanto eu ria da sua piada capenga, ele tinha um forte sotaque e mãos frias, mas minha mão deveria estar fria também. Suando frio na verdade.

-Olha, me desculpe mesmo...eu não sei o que me deu, é que é tão injusto e... tudo bem eu já estava indo de qualquer modo.

Começei a me afastar sem pensar deixando o rapaz lá parado na grama, assim que me aproximei da grade que pulei para entrar ouvi sua voz.

-E como espera sair invasora? Eu realmente te assustei?

E ele riu, uma risada gostosa e sonora, boa de se ouvir. Eu parei e me virei vendo-o rir, juro que poderia olhar seu sorriso para sempre.

-Bom, eu espero sair como entrei...

-Você acha que aguenta escalar essa parede cheia de hera venenosa? Sozinha?

Assenti em respostas.

-Bom então eu não posso perder isso. -Aquele sorriso brincando nos lábios de novo.

Me virei de volta para a parede, que situação vergonhosa, eu entrei ali por impulso e eu nem ao menos sabia como sair.

-A hera é mesmo venenosa?

Perguntei insegura fazendo o rapaz rir de novo e eu observava satisfeita, a intenção era mantê-lo rindo o quanto eu podia, mas à essa altura Rose e Alice iriam voltar para me buscar ou gritar do lado de fora e eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse.

-Então eu me rendo, pode me tirar daqui sem prestar queixa?

Dei um sorriso sacana, ele continuava lá em toda sua glória, parado com aquele sorriso escondido nos lábios, mãos nos bolsos e de repente eu só queria correr e me jogar em seus braços.

-Tudo bem, te tiro daqui em segurança, nada de queixas, mas antes tem que me mostrar o que te fez deitar no meio do meu jardim privado, você parecia muito concentrada quando cheguei.

Nos deitamos na grama molhada bem no centro do Jardim, ele se deitou ao meu lado, nossos braços se tocando e eu fechei os olhos, dessa vez não só sentia o cheiro da grama molhada e de meu perfume, o cheiro do rapaz ao meu lado ficou no ar em volta de nós, ele cheirava a cigarros e Hugo Boss Select, uma mistura sexual demais. Ri do meu próprio pensamento impuro.

-O que foi?

-Nada, só que...qual o seu nome?

-Edward...e o seu é?

-Bella, muito prazer.

Apertamos nossas mãos no ar e eu senti um tipo de eletricidade passando entre nós, me senti como um fio desencapado, eu vibrava ao seu toque.

-Bella, o que é tão injusto?

Edward me perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio, referindo-se a frase que eu não completei assim que fui flagrada invadindo a propiedade privada. O som da sua voz falando meu nome criou borboletas em meu estômago.

-Você tem tudo isso aqui -apontei para o jardim. -E nós não podemos nem entrar e apreciar um pouco, sabe...é bem frustante olhar e não poder tocar.

Completei fechando os olhos para o céu nublado.

-Nem me diga... -Edward sussurrou, e eu sorri. -Não tenho a chave desse portão, e se as pessoas quisessem chegar nesse jardin teriam que passar pro dentro da minha casa, o que seria uma vergonha.

-Meu Deus, e eu que teria que ter medo da polícia.

-E a americana sabe fazer piada...quem diria?

Rimos de nossos comentários e ficamos deitados na grama, virei o rosto para olhar o perfil de Edward, a barba por fazer, os cílios longos e na medida, a curvatura de seu nariz, sua boca...tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Sua mandíbula era quase erótica, tinha que observar. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim, sorri de volta, ele me desarmou com aquele sorriso, porém ele me deixou realmente vunerável quando segurou minha mão e olhou de novo para o céu. E eu fiquei lá, de olhos fechados sentindo seu toque, isso sim deveria ser felicidade.

**Maio, 2008- Será possível um coração dobrar de tamanho?**

Nós passavamos horas sentados no terraço, lendo livros, conversando, às vezes ele tocava um pouco para mim. Eu voltei a escrever e desenhar, ele continuava a criar letras de músicas que depois passava para o piano e me pedia uma opnião sincera sobre elas. E ele tinha adquirido o hábito de tirar fotos de tudo, principalmente de mim.

Em uma tarde fresca de Maio, me sentei no terraço com meu _Moleskine_ enquanto ele lia um livro sobre passáros, Edward tinha um gosto para leitura totalmente estranho. Ele lia de romances a livros de receita do James Oliver. Às vezes ele vinha com uma informação totalmente aleatória como: os Lírios são flores originalmente indianas e que tomate é na verdade uma fruta. Naquele dia ele fez uma observação que me fez amá-lo ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível.

-Bella, você sabia que existe um passáro que acha que morre sempre que o sol se põe, de manhã, ao acordar, ele fica chocado por ainda estar vivo e então canta uma canção linda?

Edward tinha abaixado seu livro e falava comigo, eu tinha parado de escrever sobre como sua voz me fazia sentir calafrios e prestei atenção no que ele dizia.

-Eu canto todas as manhãs desde que te conheci.

Edward conclui me fazendo sentir como se meu coração inflasse e dobrasse de tamanho dentro de mim, era impossível não sorrir. Eu estava tão feliz que lágrimas começaram a escorrer por minha face e eu ri me levantando e indo de encontro a Edward no sofá. Ele me recebeu com um beijo demorada cheio de afeto, me enlacei em seus braços enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos e pela minha espinha, ele adorava dedilhar minhas vertebras e eu adora receber seu toque naquele local. O caminho para minhas coxas foi fácil, pois eu estava usando só uma camiseta branca dele e calcinhas de algodã. Todos os caminhos que a mão de Edward fazia em meu corpo deixava um rastro de fogo, como se minha pele estivesse queimando. Ele sempre fazia uma dança com meu corpo, não eram preliminares, não tinha como chamar aquilo de preliminar, Edward sabia como me segurar com força sem me machucar, me beijar nos lugares certos e me fazendo ver estrelas antes mesmo de estarmos conectados. As mãos dele foram feitas para o meu corpo e a cada dia eu ficava mais convencida disso.

-Parece que suas mãos foram feitas pro meu corpo... -Comentei rindo enquanto ele passava o nariz no meu pescoço fazendo cocégas, estávamos totalmente apertados no sofá, ele acima de mim e eu com as pernas em volta de seu quadril.

-Não Bella, seu corpo que foi feito para minhas mãos, aliás, você que foi feita para mim.

E com essa frase me deixei levar por ele e nossos desejos, nos amamos várias vezes naquele dia, e eu não tinha o que reclamar porque eu era feita para ele. E sabia disso agora.

**Maio, 2010- O dia em que o passado volta para te assombrar.**

Esfreguei as mãos no rosto tentanto fazer com que o cansaço saisse de mim. Eu estava tentando organizar toda a agenda de Miranda a dias e ela sempre aparecia com mais compromissos surpresas. Eu estava pirando, mas não podia largar o emprego, era o emprego que toda garota morreria para ter. E lá estava eu, reclamando da única oportunidade boa na vida.

-Olha Bella, ela não voltará antes das sete então tem umas horas de descanço.

Alice me informou quando viu meu estado atrás da tela do MacBook.

-Graças a Deus, Amém! Vou sair um pouco pra tomar um café, Alice, se ela voltar já sabe o que tem que fazer.

Sacudi o Sidekick no ar avisando. Alice assentiu e voltou ao trabalho enquanto eu saía e pegava o elevador. Eu estava trabalhando intensamente desde que fui contratada para ser segunda assistente de Miranda Priesly, editora chefe da Vogue. Eu sempre quis trablhar com moda e o salário não era mau, mas o meu trabalho estava muito além de ajudar nos editoriais da revista, eu acompanhava a vida de Miranda de perto e tinha que estar lá sempre que ela precisasse.

Eram duas e meia da tarde no meu relógio Cartier de pulso, eu poderia voltar para meu apartamento, tomar um bom banho de banheira demorado, colocar sapatilhas, tomar um chá e voltar para o escritório, isso se Miranda não voltasse antes da hora esperada.

Peguei um taxi para a Quinta Avenida chegando no meu prédio em frente ao Central Park, assim que o táxi disparou uma coisa chamou atenção. Do outro lado da rua, encostado em um poste, estava Edward Cullen, fumando um cigarro e olhando para mim, como se fosse a primeira vez que me via na vida.

Congelei, eu não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer, meu coração parecia apertar dentro de mim.

Ele acenou para mim do outro lado da rua, não consegui ter forças para acenar de volta. Fiquei encarando-o enquanto esperava o fluxo de carros diminuir para pode atravessar e vir de encontro a mim.

Meu passado e todas minhas memórias estavam ali, andando em minha direção e me olhando nos olhos. E abrindo todas as feridas que eu tinha lutado para curar, me enxendo de amor por ver ele de novo, parecia que o ciclo estava se fechando e ele finalmente veio me achar novamente.

**Março,2011- Será que eu estava mesmo vivendo aquilo tudo?**

**-**Você me achará linda, mesmo quando eu tiver enorme?

Perguntei enquato ele coloca as madeiras do lugar, resolvemos montar um balanço para quatro pessoas no jardim, então ele estava lá sem camisa debaixo do pouco sol, trabalhando feito um verdadeiro maceneiro, mesmo que eu estivesse lendo as instruções de como montar.

-Claro que sim, eu sempre acho você linda, sempre achei e isso nunca vai mudar.

Ele respondeu enquanto olhava de um jeito engraçado para umas das correntes.

-Tudo bem, o que eu faço agora? isso paraçe certo para você? porque pra mim pareçe um monte de madeira e correntes sem utiliade nenhuma.

-Meu Deus, se eu deixar para você montar o berço nosso bebê vai dormir numa casa da ávore ou numa caixa de verduras, honestamente homem, você tinha que nascer com essa abilidade.

Nós rimos e demos mais uma olhada no livro de instruções, montar um balanço não deve ser tão difícil assi não é? Ficamos o resto da tarde tentendo montar aquilo, e na verdade era realmente complicado, mas quando chegou a noite lá estava um lindo balanço branco no jardim, deixando tudo mais magico.

Nos sentamos abraçados, aproveitando a noite e as letras e um ao outro e a nova vida que estava a caminho. As vezes eu não acreditava que poderia ser tão feliz como eu estava sendo agora. Eu estava me sentindo tão amada, talvez porque eu estava comendo, bebendo por dois, ou só porque eu tinha chegado naquele estado da vida que você está tão completo que nada mais importa. Eu cheguei um dia acreditar que isso não acontecia, que a vida não dava segundas chances e que não se podia amar tanto assim e nem passar o resto da vida com alguem, mas naquele momento, sentindo a vida crescer em mim e sendo envolvida pelos braços do amor da vida, eu acreditava com certeza, fechei os olhos tirando uma foto mental daquele momento.

-Isso, feche bem os olhos, nunca se esqueça de como você está se sentindo agora Bella, porque é isso que felicidade é. Amar alguem e ser amado de volta e carregar todo esse amor dentro de você. Isso realmente importa, mais que tudo no mundo.

Ele disse acariciando minhas mãos que repousavam em cima da minha barriga, que ainda nao tinha crescido muito, mas quem é mãe sente. Eu seria _mãe, _do filho ou filha dele, o que era totalmente perfeito. Se fosse menina, ou menino nós iriamos ama-lo da mesma forma, porque um filho é o maior tesouro que se pode acumular durante a vida.

Mas o momento tinha que ser interrompido pelo meu enjoô, que estavam sendo constantes nesse primeiro mês de gravidez, eu não dormia direito, eu não comia direito, e quando eu comia eu colocava para fora, ainda não tinham vindo os desejos, mas eu tinha certeza que seriam os mais mirabolantes possivel, eu me conheço demais.

Digo isso agora com certeza, porque antes eu mau sabia quem eu era, mas eu passei por tanto na vida que durante todo o processo eu percebi, quem eu era e o quanto isso refletia em nós dois, eu refletia nele, e ele refletia em mim como ele me disse uma vez e eu desacreditei. Mas eu estava cento por cento certa quando eu falava de mim mesma, de como eu odiava andar de metro, ou o quão fraca eu fui um dia e evolui muito, porque agora eu não tenho tanto problema em pegar o metro principalmente porque eu tenho um carro e isso não é necessario.

E eu era forte, tinha que ser, forte por nós dois, aliás, por nós três.

A única coisa que me derrubava agora era os malditos enjoos, entramos em casa e ele segurou meu cabelo enquanto eu me debruçava na privada. Mesmo com aqueles enjoos valia a pena, eu estava no melhor momento da vida, nós dois, na banheira aproveitando a água quente, passando as mãos em minha barriga que carregava o futuro, mesmo que esse futuro tenha chegado de surpres, foi a melhor surpresa que podiamos pedir.

Isso sim era felicidade.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, mais um capítulo, espero que tenham aproveitado! tenho me sentido meio pra baixo ultimamente e uma review faria bem pra alma agora haha, beijos e até o proximo capítulo!<strong>


	3. But felt so lonely in your company

**"But felt so lonely in your company"**

**"Mas me senti tão solitária em sua companhia"**

**Demorou, mas chegou, tá ai o capítulo 3, tá meio curtinho, mas recompensarei no próximo, Boa leitura! (então eu fiz algumas mudancinhas aqui, o título desse capítulo, foi tirado da música "Somebody I used to know" da Banda Gotye, já ouvia algumas coisas dessas banda, mas essa música se encaixa tão bem com a fanfic que assusta! enfim, minha intenção é usar mais trechos da música ao longo da historia, então é isso, obrigdo pela compreensão!)** **Stephenie Meyer escreveu "Twilight", Gotye escreveu "Somebody I used to know" e eu escrevi isso aqui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Setembro, 2010- Eu me sinto mais velha, mas não muito sábia.<strong>

Eu estava fazendo 21 anos hoje. Tinha convidado alguns amigos do trabalho e colegas de faculdade para uma pequena reunião que Alice organizou. Nos sentamos num dos bares legais do Meatpacking Distric e bebemos. Eu bebia pouco, minha fase de bebeiras tinha passado, assim como a pessoa que eu fui alguns anos atrás. Era meu aniversário e eu me sentia uma merda. Há um mês eu havia terminado com a primeira pessoa que havia sido legal comigo em meses, eu estava estragando tudo, uma coisa atrás da outra. Qual era o meu problema, afinal? Eu estava condenada a destruir tudo que me fazia bem?

Após o acontecido que acabou comigo, eu tinha me tornado fria e um pouco rabugenta, Jacob tinha aparecido para iluminar meus dias, me fazer rir e me dar um motivo para ficar acordada para o mundo e até mesmo para mim. Mas agora ele se foi e aqui estava eu, do lado de fora do bar fumando no frio de Nova York, sozinha. Como sempre, sozinha.

Um carro passou soltando piadinhas.

-PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SE FODER? -Gritei mostrando o dedo do meio.

-Oi.

Uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar falou para minhas costas. Jacob estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos, me olhando calmamente. Ele não sorria como sempre, eu estava parecendo um lixo, com a maquiagem borrada e o cigarro pendendo entres os dedos trêmulos.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Feliz aniversário, Bella.

Ficamos nos olhando por vários minutos, passei a mãos pelo meu rosto vendo o resto da maquiagem ficar em meus dedos. Se minha mão estava assim, imagina meu rosto? Soltei um risinho e perguntei de novo.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Você foi bem claro no mês passado.

-Eu só queria te ver...eu...me desculpe.

Jacob estava nervoso e com medo. Com tempo eu tinha aperfeiçoado minha capacidade de observar as pessoas, como um ato de defesa.

-Se desculpar pelo quê? Eu quem fui a sacana, não é? Eu fodi com tudo Jake e eu sinto muito por isso.

-Eu menti na parte em que eu disse que não queria te ver nunca mais. Eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça, você sabe que me faz te amar não é?

Ouvir aquilo doeu mais que tudo, porque um dia eu tinha falado isso para...para alguém.

-Eu sei, mas é tudo minha culpa. Você merece algo melhor Jake. Eu não sou boa para você, não sou boa para ninguém, eu estou realmente fodida, não sou como um carro que você pode consertar, eu nunca mais vou funcionar direito.

Eu estava chorando. Tentei em vão não chorar, mas o modo que Jacob me olhava, de um jeito suplicante e cheio de amor também.

-Não é o que eu merço Bells, é o que eu quero e eu quero você.

-Você tem que entender Jacob, eu não sirvo pra você, não sirvo para ninguém!

-Mas você servia para ele não é? Durante um bom tempo, mas ele te jogou fora como qualquer coisa insignificante, Bella! Quado você vai entender isso?

Jacob jogou a verdade em minha cara mais uma vez, o problema é que eu tinha aceitado isso de certa forma e eu me sentia como um lixo de verdade, eu tinha entrado em estado letárgico de novo, era a minha forma de me esconder dos fatos, me manter numa zona sem perigo.

-Eu já entendi isso, há muito tempo atrás...e além do mais, quem é você para discutir isso comigo, Jacob? Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Nada!

-Eu não sei nada sobre você? Você deve me achar mesmo babaca não é? Eu ouvia quando você saia do quarto a noite, sentava no escriório e ouvia aqueles CDs, você chorava no escuro e então ia escrever em seu Moleskine fumando sem parar. Você ainda tem ele em seu organismo e isso, nunca, nunca vai sair de você. Tenha uma boa vida.

Falando isso ele se virou e andou para longe de mim, me deixando sozinha novamente. Parecia que essa era minha sina: sozinha, com frio e chorando. E de repente a música que tocava dentro do bar fazia todo sentindo para mim.

_"I've been told I'm living a lie_

_I've been taught all my life_

_I've been told I'm living a lie_

_I've been taught all my life_

_I haven't got more than one dress mostly_

_I wear it out walking to work_

_Who else am I?_

_Getting it wrong almost every time_

_Where else, where else am I?_

_Living alone in my head"_

_"Me disseram que eu estava vivendo uma mentira._

_Fui ensinada por toda a minha vida._

_Me disseram que eu estava vivendo uma mentira._

_Fui ensinada por toda vida_

_Não tenho mais que um vestido_

_Eu o uso enquanto caminho para o trabalho_

_Quem mais eu sou?_

_Entendo tudo errado na maior parte do tempo._

_Em que outro lugar, em que outro lugar eu estou?_

_Vivendo sozinha em minha mente."_

_Rowboat, Emily Hanes._

**Setembro, 2008. -Faço 19 anos hoje, e tudo que eu poderia pedir de presente, eu já tenho.**

Acordei com beijos e um café na cama caprichado, Edward me olhava com atenção enquanto colocava suco na jarra e quase derramava nos lençóis.

-O que foi? -Perguntei pondo uma mecha dos meus cabelo atrás da orelha direita.

-Nada, eu só gosto de te observar as vezes. Eu te pego me olhando tantas vezes e fico pensando no que deve estar passando em sua mente, quando você está escrevendo e levanta os olhos do papel só para me olhar. Acha que eu não percebo?

-Bom, eu meio que contava com isso sim.

-Mas eu noto sim, porque na maior parte do tempo eu estava te observando também.

Rimos enquanto nos beijavamos, tomamos o café na cama, abraçados. Edward havia trazido Croissants da padaria que ficava na frente de nossa casa, era do irmão dele, Emmett, que era um dos cara mais legais que eu conheci na vida. Emmett tinha decido que gostava de cozinhar quando tinha 18 anos, ele era mais velho que Edward, então assim que terminou de cursar Direito em Oxford, que foi a mesma faculdade que Edward fez, mas cursando música e literatura, ele abriu uma padaria em Notting Hill com Jasper, estudante de intercâmbio dos Estados Unidos que veio para passar uns meses e se apaixonou por Londres.

-Emmett realmente caprichou hoje, hein? -Falei mordendo o folhado de queijo e presunto.

-Ele mandou fazer um bolo também, espere e verás!

-Um bolo? Ele não precisava!

-Mas ele quis, você já está tão rebugenta e ainda nem chegou nos trinta!

-Devo ficar com medo então, porque só falta uns quatro anos para você, ou isso só se aplica nas mulheres? Hein?

-Claro que só se aplica nas mulheres!

Edward tinha 26 anos, quando eu o conheci ele tinha 25, mas isso nunca ficou no meio de nós dois, porque realmente não importava e não era uma grande diferença. Ele passou as mãos em meus cabelos e eu fechei meus olhos, nos enrolamos um no outro, coloquei a cabeça no peito de Edward ouvindo seu coração batento sob a camisa cinza de algodão.

-Às vezes você parece ter 10 anos, às vezes 90...acho que é por isso que eu te amo, por não saber quem você é. Você é madura demais, uma alma velha num corpo novo. -Edward murmurou em meu cabelo, sua voz parecia triste, distante. Ele se levantou caminhando para o aparelho de som, colocou um CD e me puxou da cama.

-Vamos dançar.

Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, então eu passei os meus pelo seu ombro, Jamie Cullum, um dos nossos cantores favoritos, começou a tocar.

_"I think I love_

_every single little crack on your face_

_I think I love_

_even our most casual embrace_

_You don't have to try_

_Cause I've made up my mind_

_Baby, I think I love you today"_

_"Eu acho que amo_

_Cada pequena marca em seu rosto_

_Eu acho que amo_

_Até nosso abraço mais casual_

_Você não precisa tentar_

_Porque eu já decidi_

_Amor, eu acho que te amo hoje"_

_I think I love, Jamie Cullum_

Eu estava totalmente emocionada, Edward me balançava em seus braços. Coloquei meus pés em cima dos seus que estavam frios e ele me guiou, segurando minha mão, me abraçando mais forte, respirando em meu cabelo, tudo tinha parado, só era eu e Edward. O mundo parecia parar só para nós dois, para que eu realmente notasse como nossos corações batiam juntos ou o modo como ele segurava minha mão tão delicadamente, parecendo que eu era feita de vidro. Então nos beijamos, começou como um beijo delicado, cheio de candura. Mas de repente Edward tinha me carregado em seus braços e me beijava em todos os lugares entre meu pescoço e minha testa, eu puxava seu cabelo e apertava minhas pernas ao seu redor, caimos na cama e logo me livrei da camisa que eu estava usando, Edward me olhou sorrindo, beijando minha barriga, meus seios, meu pescoço e quando chegou no meu ouvido ele disse:

-Eu te amo.

Nos olhamos nos olhos por um momento, eu sentia como se fosse explodir em mil pedaç consegui murmurar de volta.

-Eu te amo.

E assim nos livramos das outras peças de roupas e fizemos amor na luz da manhã, sem lençóis, sem pudor, com as janelas abertas. Edward sabia como me fazer ver estrelas, onde me tocar, onde beijar. Quando estavamos conectados era como uma dança, eu me movimentava ao redor dele, puxava seu cabelo com mais força quando ele ia e voltava me deixando maluca. Ele depositava beijos em meu pescoço, eu arranhava suas costas e mordia sem ombro. Assumo que sou _sonora_ demais e isso deixava Edward feliz, eu gritava e gemia, pedia por mais e mais.

Nós chegamos no ápice juntos, mumurando "_Eu te amo_" um no ouvido do outro.

Isso era mais do que eu podia pedir de aniversário.

Almoçamos no centro com Alice, que tinha se formado e estava estagiando numa revista, Rose tinha voltado para os Estados Unidos e Alice não tinha mais contato com ela.

Depois chegaram Jasper e Emmett, foi um almoço divertido, Alice me deu um par sapatilhas lindas Chanel e Jasper um LP do The Clash. Tomamos Champagne Ladureé e comemos comida Francesa, Alice e Jasper pareciam gostar um do outro até demais, mas eu acho que eles combinavam, sempre quis que se conhecessem. Alice foi a única que manteve contato comigo depois que larguei o Internato. Rose não aceitava de modo algum o fato de eu ter fujido no Ano Novo, voltado no primeiro dia do ano, pegado minhas coisas, entrado num carro e voltado para Londres para viver com um cara.

No fim da tarde fomos para um Pub da Picadilly St. e tomamos todo tipo de cerveja, Emmett pegou o bolo no carro, ele tinha o enchido de cerejas, que era minha fruta favorita. Tinha escrito "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO BELLA!" em glacê branco em cima do bolo rosa. Todos do Pub cantaram _Parabéns para você _para mim, dividimos pedaços do bolo para todos e ganhei cerveja de graça por ser aniversariante, no final da noite já estavamos quase bêbados. Alice e Jasper se pegaram no banco de trás do carro, enquanto Emmett dirigia para casa e Edward se sentava no banco do passageiro. Eu tive que ficar ao fundo, aguentanto a pegação dos dois.

Após deixar Alice e Jasper no apartamento dele, em Chelsea, Emmett nos deixou em casa. Edward me fez dançar de novo com ele no meio da sala, depois deitamos no jardim, lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos. Então, de repente Edward tira uma pequena caixa azul da Tiffany's do bolso do casaco e me entrega. Eu adorava ganhar presentes.

Dentro do pequeno embrulho de veludo, havia um pingente de prata em forma de coração clássico da Tiffany's e atrás, estava gravado: "Nunca distante do meu coração"

-Edward...eu... é lindo! Muito obrigado, eu te amo.

Me joguei em cima de Edward, caimos na grama fria nos beijando.

-Não tem nada no mundo como você, Bella.

Edward falou me abraçando apertado, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Não tem nada no munco como nós, Edward.

_"We spent some time_

_Together walking_

_Spent some time just talking_

_About who we were_

_You held my hand so_

_Very tightly_

_And told me what we_

_Could be dreaming of_

_There's nothing like you and I"_

_"Nós passomos o tempo_

_Andando juntos_

_Passamos o tempo só conversando_

_Sobre quem éramos_

_Você segurou minha mãe bem apertada_

_E me falou sobre o que_

_Nós poderíamos estar sonhando_

_Não há nada como eu e você"_

_Nothing like you and I, The Perishes_

* * *

><p><strong>E ai, gostaram? uma review cairia bem, hein? haha, até o proximo, capítulo!<strong>


	4. Like when you said you felt so

**Olá de novo, desculpe a demora de postar, mas ai está o quarto capítulo! Stephenie Meyer escreveu "Twilight", Gotye escreveu "Somebody I used to know", Edward Sharpe escreveu "Home", Mumford and Sons escreveram "Little Lion Man" e eu escrevi isso aqui.**

**O título desse capítulo foi retirado da música "Somebody I used to know" da banda Gotye.**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Like when you said you felt so happy you could die"**

**"Como quando você disse que estava tão ****feliz que poderia morrer"**

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Dezembro, 2007 01 de Janeiro, 2008- Edward POV**

Me sentei no para-peito da janela observando a minha amada Londres. Era o último dia do ano todos estavam fora de casa, ou em casa mesmo, mas de qualquer forma estavam festejndo. Jasper tinha preparado uma festa, bom se varios engradados en Heiniken, algumas garrafas de Veuve e Doritos pode se chamar de festa, mas tinha bastante gente amigos que trabalhavam na galeria com ele, alguns colegas meus de trabalho, amigos de escola meus e de Emmett. Morrisey gritava auto das caixas de som enquanto todos se balaçavam na sala minuscula do apartamento e em minha mente só havia uma coisa _Bella. _Depois do dia que nos conheçemos eu simplesmente não conseguia tira-la da minha cabeça, eu tinha que tira-la mas, parecia impossivel.

Naquela tarde de Outubro meu desafio era esquentar uma lasanha no microondas para almoçar, enquanto eu tentava tirar o troço do pacote eu ouvi a grade do jardim ranger e risadas feminas, parei o que eu estava fazendo para ouvir, risos e alguns gritos de reclamação e então silencio, me perguntei de estavam tentando invadir minha casa, desisti de comer porque a curiosidade falou mais alto e assim que abri a porta dos fundos me deparei com a cena mais linda que já tinha visto. Uma linda garota estava deitada no meio do jardim, o cabelo ruivo esaplhado na grama, os braços abertos, olhos fechados e um sorriso nos labios. Bella era a pessoa mais interessante que eu tinha conhecido em anos, passar aquele momento com ela foi o ponto alto do meu dia, mas ela foi embora tão rápido, antes escreveu o número dela em minha testa com caneta atomica e partiu correndo, acenando quando olhou para trás, fiquei na porta de casa olhando a rua feito um bobo, até que algumas crianças passaram e riram do "me liga!" escrito em minha testa.

E a partir dai, Bella não me deixou dormir, os dias que seguiram eu queria ligar, mas eu não deveria. Ela poderia ter ido embora do pais, assim seria melhor pra mim e para ela. Mas numa noite enquanto eu estava no piano e não conseguia tirar uma nota certa eu liguei.

No segundo toque Bella atendeu.

_-Aqui é a Bella._

A voz soou como sinos em minha cabeça.

-Alô?

-Bella? bom Oi, aqui é o Edward. De Notting Hill lembra? você invadiu meu jardim...

Um silencio, talvez ela não lembrasse.

-Ah claro que me lembro! Você não me denunciou , obrigado de novo!

-Tudo bem, como eu deixaria alguem como você ser presa?

-Alguem como eu?

Parabéns Edward Cullen, agora você realmente conseguiu soar babaca.

-Bom sabe...mas e ai como você está? voltou para a América?

-Porque eu deveria te dar certas informações sobre minha vida? você pode ser um psicopata.

Pude ouvir alguns risinhos ao fundo. Claro que eu poderia ser um psicopata, eu a conheci a um mês e estava perguntando sobre a vida dela.

Bella riu do outro lado da linha me deixando aliviado.

-Eu estava só brincando, mas na verdade não. Eu ainda estou na Inglaterra, e vou ficar por um bom tempo.

-Por um bom tempo?

-Sim, eu estudo aqui. No The Royal School for Girls, em Surrey.

Meu Deus, Bella estudava na escola onde minha mãe trabalhava, minha mãe que nunca aceitou o fato de eu ter largado a faculdade de direito para fazer música, que morava em Londres com meu pai médico que eu via uma vez no mês. Bella não precisava saber disso não é?

-Ah claro. Espero que dê tudo certo para você por ai...o que vai fazer no ano novo?

-Bom, algumas alunas já foram mandadas para casa para passar o Natal e o Ano Novo com a familia, eu na verdade quero distancia da minha, então vamos fazer uma pequena festa aqui, para as alunas sabe.

É claro que eu sabia, minha mãe era direitora da escola a anos.

-Meu amigo Jasper, vai fazer essa festa de ano novo em Chelsea, se quiser pode apareçer, traga suas amigas, vai ser legal.

Eu não deveria ter feito isso, eu não podia ter feito isso, eu havia mentido para Bella, bom omitido, mas eu estava convidando uma colégial para uma festa de bebados em Chelsea.

-Obrigado, não posso garantir que vou. Mas obrigado, de novo. Pelo convite e por salvar a minha pele de passar 4 anos na penitenciaria feminina.

De repente ela foi interrompida por uma sirene, era o toque de recolher, eram onze horas da noite.

-Bom essa é minha deixa, e Edward...eu achei que você não ia ligar nunca. Boa Noite.

-Tenha bons sonhos Bella.

Falei, mas ela á tinha desligado.

Naquele noite, depois de ouvir as últimas palavras de Bella, eu consegui tocar Chopin, Debussy e criar uma melodia nova no Piano o que eu não fazia a anos, essa seria a canção de ninar de Bella.

Foi uma surpresa quando Bella me ligou no outro dia, me perguntano o endereço de Jasper, mas o assunto logo foi esquecido, tinha-se tanto para saber, e assim eu falava com Bella quase todos os dias, ela me mandava torpedos como _"eu gostava de francês até vir para a Inglaterra, aula mais chata do mundo" _ou _"qual o problema de vocês ingleses com café? tudo tem que ser a base de chá!" _e eu adorava, falar com ela era o ponto alto dia, Bella tinha teorias pra tudo, falamos sobre meu emprego numa produtora musical, sobre nossos gostos musicais, nós adoravamos The Smiths, ela cantarolou do outro lado da linha _"to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die" _e riu, começamos a trocar playlist, ela me fez amar Michael Bublé e eu a fiz escutar Nina Simone. Ela me contou da vida dela em Nova York, de como ela não se lembrava mas quem os pais eram ou quem ela mesmo era e que falar ao telefone comigo a fazia dormir melhor, eu disse a ela que desde o dia que falamos no telefone pela primeira vez ela me enchia de inspiração, eu tinha composto uma música, e escrito outras varias, fui elogiado no trabalho e tudo isso tinha sido por causa dela. Conversamos sobre literatura também, Bella era uma leitora faminta, costumava ler 4 livros de vez sem se confundir, ela amava Jane Austen, Virginia Wolf, Hemingway, eu também. Mandei para ela uma cópia de "To the Lighhouse" de Virginia Wolf, com a seguinte dedicatoria.

_**"Queria Bella,**_

_**Essa é minha maneira de agradeçer pelo que fez comigo, você me encheu de vida e inspiração e ouvir sua voz do outro lado do telefone é uma dádiva, você é minha dádiva, epero que Virginia faça compania a você enquanto eu não estiver por perto,**_

_**Com amor.**_

_**Edward."**_

Assim que recebeu o livro Bella me ligou, disse que amou o presente e que eu tinha uma letra linda e que a dela eram garranchos totalmente ilegiveis, "uma vergonha" em suas palavras. Nos falamos por telefone por mais ou menos um mês, eu me sentia falta da voz dela durante todo o dia, ligava para lher dar boa noite logo antes do toque de recolher soar, a minha confiança em Bella só crescia e a dela em mim também, era otimo conhece-la, saber sua visão nas coisas, Bella só tinha 18 anos, mas era tão madura, as vezes mais madura que eu, um cara de 25 anos que precisava dela.

Relembrar aquilo tudo só me deu mais vontade de ve-la de novo, mas isso iria ser o maior desastre, para mim, para Bella. Mas porque eu não conseguia esqueçe-la? seu sorriso doce, seus olhos cor de chocolate, seu cabelo ruivo comprido que era a moldura perfeita para seu lindo ser._ Bella._

Suspirei soltando a fumaça do cigarro. Eu não podia te-la, e isso doía. Olhei para a rua de novo, pessoas andavam segurando garrafas de champagne, com oculos em forma de 2008, e pulseiras que brilhavam no escuro, iriam soltar fogos do Tâmsia, e aqui era o lugar perfeito para observa-los, será que Bella gostaria de ver os fogos? o que estaria fazendo em Surrey agora? No meu relogio marcava 10 para meia noite, a agitação dentro do apartamento era notavél, Jasper caminhou até mim, bom ele cambaleou até mim.

-Mas que porra você está fazendo ai? você é um homem livre hoje! e aqui o que não falta é mulher livre em busca de sexo sem compromisso na virada do ano, garanhão!

-Meu Deus Jasper, você fede! Vá lavar a cara, e me deixe curtir a minha solidão miseravél.

-Como você é dramático e...SETE MINUTOS GALERAA!

Jasper não estava mais me ouvindo, saiu tropeçando para a sala abraçando pessoas no caminho, voltei para a janela, o céu estava se fechando, parecia que iria chover, nada mais normal em Londres. Será que Bella estava na janelando em seu quarto observando o céu como eu? _Bella_. Saia da minha cabeça, pro seu proprio bem. Fechei meus olhos. Ouvi passos rápidos na rua, quando abri os olhos, vi Bella correndo pela rua, o cabelo voando em suas costas, ela usava luvas de lã, botas e um vestido preto, ela estava mais linda que do quando a conheci. E ela estava realmente correndo em direção a casa de Jasper. Me levantei rápido, empurrei as pessoas que estavam no caminhos gritando a contagem regressiva.

5..

Consegui sai pela porta, apertei o botão do elevador, e nada.

4...

Desci correndo pelos lances de escadas, Jasper morava no sexto andar não era tanto assim.

3...

Sai pela porta da escada de incendio, me esbarrando em todos.

2...

Empurrei a porta de vidro da entrada do prédio e vi Bella, corri para ela que sorria.

1...

Estava chovendo. E muito.

-Feliz Ano novo.

Bella mumurou em meu ouvido, a puxei para um beijo. Beijar Bella era como se tudo parasse, meu Deus, quantas vezes me imaginei fazendo isso no ultimo mês? mesmo sendo totalmente errado, era tão bom. Bella retribui o beijo de uma forma nada delicada, envolveu suas mãos em meus cabelos enquanto eu puxava sua cintura, chovia fortemente, nos deixando enxarcandos, mas quem ligava? eu estava com ela, em meus braços. Era certo que desse modo eu nunca a tiraria da minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia e agora eu não queria.

Ficamos nos beijando na chuva até Bella soltar um espirro, pegamos um taxi e fomos para minha casa. O motorista Árabe nos chingou em seu indioma quando entramos e molhamos todo o banco de trás do carro, ficamos abraçados por todo caminho até Notting Hill.

Entrei em casa cendendo as luzes, peguei o sobretudo de Bella que ficou parada em frente a porta olhando tudo com cuidado, e ali daquele modo ela era a visão mais linda, ela se abraçava, o cabelo estava colado nos braços, no pescoço e nas costas, ela pingava no chão de madeira, seu corpo pequeno era bem curvilineo, o vestido preto molhado se destacava em sua pele leitosa, era linda demais e estava morrendo de frio.

-Vou pegar roupas secas, tem um roupão no banheiro ali a esquerda...pode usar enquanto eu acho algo para você. Volto logo!

Bella me observava calada enquanto eu subia a escada correndo quase caindo no corredor,no caminho recolhi latas de cerveja e cinzeiros cheios de bitucas, abri as gavetas a procura de algo descente. Porque eu não pegava uma das roupa de...e então senti alguem bater na porta, Bella estava parada na porta e usava o roupão, mas não por muito tempo. Ela soltou o laço e deixou que ele caisse no chão sem fazer barulho.

Bella estava nua em minha frente. E era era mais linda do que eu imaginei, a cintura fina, as pernas tornadas, os seios pequenos mas firmes, tudo em seu devido lugar, uma sutileza totalmente sexy. Então eu fui de encontro a ela, que me ajudou a tirar as roupas enquanto me beijava, demoramos na calça jeans pois estava pesada de tão molhada, mas consegumos finalmente, olhei todo seu corpo ela sorria pra mim de um jeito nada inocente.

O que dizer sobre fazer amor com Bella? eu estava no céu.

Minhas mãos percorriam o corpo dela, apertavam seus seios, acariciava sua face, Bella falava meu nome, puxava meu cabelo arranhava minhas costas, ela parecia ler minha mente, ela sabia o que eu queria eu a observava morder os lábios, fechar os olhos com força, sentindo sua pulsação aumentar junto com a minha e nós chegamos juntos. No meio da noite eu acordei só para checar se ela estava mesmo ali, nos meus braços, domindo e ressonando baixinho. E ela estava e agora ela não iria em lugar algum. Mas pela manhã, ela teria que me deixar, talvez para sempre.

**01 de janeiro, 2008- Sentir, pertençer.**

Respirei fundo me espreguiçando, fazio um pouco de frio. Claro era inverno e eu estava em Londres, Notting Hill, numa casa, a casa de Edward, na cama dele com ele resonando baixinho ao meu lado. Perai, isso estava aconteçendo mesmo?

Olhei para o lado e o rosto sereno de Edward parecia sorrir, no meio da noite eu tinha acordado só pra checar que ele estava ali mesmo. Deus, eu era louca de sair de fininho do colégio, pedir carona na estrada, entrar num carro desconhecido e acabar na cama de Edward, mas valeu tanto a pena! me encontrar com ele, que parecia estar me esperando e dormir com ele, fazer amor com ele, quantas vezes me imaginei em volta dele, com as pernas em volta de sua cintura, seus beijos pelo meu corpo então eu começava a chorar, porque mesmo vendo ele uma vez, falando com eles todas noites ao telefone, eu sentia saudade, de pelo menos sentir o toque de sua mão na minha, mas a noite anterior tinha sido, a melhor da minha vida.

Sei que fui meio perversa e ousada em ficar nua na frente dele daquele jeito, mas eu não aguentava mais, eu estava sedenda dele e olhar e não poder tocar é tão ruim, me lembrei de como ele concordou comigo quando nos conheçemos no mes anterior em seu jardim. Eu lia _"To the Lighthouse" _toda noite e pensava nele.

Eu tinha começado a escrever de novo depois que o conheci, assim que sai da casa dele naquele dia, arrestei Alice e Rosalie para uma livraria comprei dois Moleskines e naquela noite mesmo enchi varias paginas, tinha esquecido de como escrevr me fazia feliz, ontem tinhamos planejado uma pequena festa, Alice e Rosalie, como boas amigas, ficaram na escola para me fazer compania, compramos vinho barato e salgadinhos na mercearia mais proxima da escola e nos sentamos com Esme e outras meninas na sala de jogos, ficamos quase a noite toda sentadas ao pé da lareira falando de tudo, mas eu só conseguia pensar em Edward, no que ele estava fazendo, onde ele estava, será que estava acompanhado? sera que me ligaria quando desse meia-noite? e então eu não consegui mais, subi em meu quarto, arrumei uma bolsa, pus o casaco e sai para noite fria, corri para a estação, não tinha mais trens, era tarde de demais, então fiquei pedindo carona na rodovia, foi quando um senhor em um caminhão cheio de sementes parou para mim, me expremi entre a esposa e a filha no banco da frente, assim que cheguei em Londres me joguei num taxi e fui até Chelsea e ai encontrei Edward.

Eu ainda estava o olhando perdida em lembranças quando ele abriu os olhos devagar e alargou o sorriso.

-Bom dia...-Murmurei sorrindo de volta, eu estava usando uma camisa dele que cheirava tão bem.

-Bom dia...Bella você é real? porque se eu estiver sonhando...-Edward falou me e eu ri, puxei seu braço e dei uma mordida fazendo ele reclamar.

-Isso explica alguma coisa? -Perguntei entre risos, num jesto involuntário Edward me carregou levando até a cozinha, me sentei na mesa deixando os pés pendurados balançando.

-Precisava me morder? o que vai querer pro café senhorita canibal? coração de uma pobre criança?

-Que tal o seu?

-Esse você já tem.

E ai veio aquele silêncio. Edward disse que eu já tinha seu coração, Deus, eu estava me apaixonando tão rapidamente. Ele chegou perto de mim na mesa e se pos entre minhas pernas.

-Acho que você também já tem o meu coração, Edward. -Sussuurrei olhando fundo em seus olhos verdes, se eu ficasse olhando por mais tempo era como se eu caísse dentro deles.

Nos beijamos, eu não ligava que estava frio como o inferno, ou que eu estava com fome, ou que eu deveria voltar para a escola, Edward estava me beijando, e eu tinha seu coração.

Fizemos o café juntos, ouvindo "_Home"_ de Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, eu adorava aquela música e a letra combianava tanto com o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, cantarolei enquanto cortava fatias de queijo.

-"Ahh Home. Let me come hooooome. Home is wherever I'm with yoooouuuu!"

Edward riu e me puxou para dançar, dançamos no meio da cozinha rindo, ele me carregava e girava no ar, eu me sentia completa, eu me sentia pertençer, a aquela situação, a aqueles braços, aquele homem.

Demoramos pra por tudo na mesa, porque nos beijamos e dançamos mais que fizemos panquecas e fritamos ovos, sentei em seu colo e derramei mel sobre a panqueca. Alimentamos um ao outro e eu nunca queria sair dali.

-Edward...posso ficar mais um tempo? -Perguntei limpando um pouco de mel do seu rosto e lambendo meu dedo depois.

-Fique para sempre.

Edward respondeu me fazendo sorrir abertamente, eu ficaria, eu ficaria o tempo que fosse com ele. Me levantei indo para a janela, estava nevando, deveria ter nevado durante toda a noite, mas é claro que não notamos.

-Olhe, está nevando. -Falei para ele que se juntou a mim na janela, abraçando minha cintura e beijando meu cabelo. Eu com certeza não estava mais com frio. Edward beijava meu pescoço, enquanto eu fechava meus olhos, me virei para beija-lo sentindo gosto de mel e torradas. Pulei em seus braços que me carregaram facilmente, enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura e minhas mãos brincaram com seu cabelo revolto. Deus! ele era lindo, sua barba por fazer, seus olhos tão verdes quanto o mar, seu queixo masculo e forte, tudo se encaixava tão bem, me vi passando os dedos delicadamente por suas feições, Edward segurou minha mão em seu rosto repirando, beijando ou só sentindo.

-Vamos te agazalhar, não quero você doente. -Ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

-Ah temos mesmo que sair daqui? -Resmunguei como uma garotinha birrenta de 9 anos.

-Eu não quero, mas é pelo seu bem!- Edward me pendurou em seus ombros, parecia que eu não precisaria andar muito pela casa.

No andar de cima pus um moleton dele da faculdade de Oxford, minhas roupas estavam na secadora, chequei meu celular, 10 chamadas perdidas de Alice. Re-disquei o número, isso iria ser uma merda.

No segundo toque Alice atendeu.

-Onde você esta, porra?

-Estou em Londres, e isso é hora de você dar palavrão?

-Bella, todo mundo ficou louco quando você sumiu, principalmente Esme, ela quer que demos conta de você! mais que merda Bella, você está num hotel?

-Não, na verdade estou na casa de uma amigo e...

-Ah eu sabia, você foi atras do Edward! Bella você o viu uma vez, você pirou? ele pode ser um psicopata!

-Bom mas ele não é, nem assassino, nem estrupador, nem nada que você venha dizer. Alice, confie em mim, eu estou bem. Estou mais que bem na verdade.

-Meu Deus você dormiu com ele! -Eu quase poderia visualizar Alice arregalando os olhos verdes de pânico.

-Bom...não é da sua conta!

-Você dormiu mesmo com ele!- Alice riu do outro lado da linha e eu a acompanhei. -Olha Bella, eu quero o seu bem, você é como uma irmã pra mim, me desculpe por toda essa super-proteção.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo você, mas confie em mim quando digo que ele é especial Alice, ele me faz sentir tão bem, eu sinto como se já pertençesse a ele, e eu não sei se conseguiria me separar assim tão rápido.

-Você o ama.

-Acho que sim.

-Não foi uma pergunta, você o ama. Bella eu sei o que vai aconteçer a partir de agora, e te digo que não acho certo, mas eu te apoio, você já passou por demais pra deixar uma chance de ser feliz de verdade escapar assim.

Parecia que Alice tinha prevido o futuro, no outro dia Edward me levou a escola em seu Volvo prata. Fui direto ao meu quarto, Alice me ajudou a arrumar as coisas mas Rose, saiu do quarto dizendo "vou sentir sua falta", eu não tinha trazido muitas coisas, mas empacotei tudo nas malas Louis Vuitton e Alice me ajudou a levar para baixo, a frente da escola onde Edward me aguardava sentado no capô do carro, todas as meninas grudaram os rostos na janela para olha-lo, bom, eu não as culparia. Assim que sai e Edward pegou minhas coisas, Esme me chamou.

-Bella, por favor, pense no que está fazendo com a sua vida. Você só tem 18 anos, tem todo um futuro brilhante pela frente, não cometa esse erro Bella!

-Esme, eu não sinto pertençer aqui. não sinto pertençer a lugar nenhum até connheçe-lo, você, aqui, tudo é maravilhoso, mas ele é o meu lar.

Apontei para Edward que encarou Esme da maneira mais estranha, ela pos a mão na boca arregalando os olhos, e eu juro que na minha última olhada para trás enquanto o carro arrancava, Esme estava chorando.

Edward ainda olhava direto para a estrada no caminho de volta para Londres, ele estava meio distante e em panico talvez.

-Ei..você está bem? -Perguntei com a voz minima.

-Estou, eu só...Bella você tem certeza disso? eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida e...

-Você não está atrapalhando minha vida, você é o começo dela.

Assim aumentei o volume do som do carro e segurei a mão de Edward, enquanto cantava em alto e bom o fazendo rir.

_"Ahh Home. Let me go home._

_Home is wherever I'm with you._

_Ahh Home. Let me go home._

_Home is where I'm alone with you..."_

**Maio, 2010 - (O dia em que o passado volta para te assombrar.) Edward POV **

Eu era um fodido, um tremendo fodido e mentiroso. E eu estava me sentindo um lixo, eu havia perdido a única coisa para que estava vivendo. _Bella. _Eu pensava em nela o tempo todo, não tinha um dia em que eu acordasse e a procurasse deitada ao meu lado na cama ressonando baixinho, ou na cozinha preparando o almoço vestida com uma camisa minha. O cheiro dela estava em todo lugar na casa, nos travesseiros, naqueles lençois carissimos que ela me fez comprar no primeiro mês que morávamos juntos, em todas as minhas camisas que Bella usava o tempo todo em casa, quando estavamos usando alguma roupa, porque enquanto estávamos em casa, nós só ficavamos juntos, na cama, fazendo amor, eu simplesmente não me cansava do seu corpo, que eu amo tanto. A curvatura de sua cintura, a sua coluna em que eu passava meus dedos, o jeito com que ela corava quando sorria, o cheiro de morango que exalava de seu cabelo, a sua pele leitosa e macia. Ela foi minha um dia, e eu a deixei escapar, por entre meus dedos, como água. Agora eu estava aqui parado em frente ao seu novo prédio em Nova York, eu não tinha tentando manter contato com ela durante um ano, eu já tinha lhe causado muito dor, eu merecia sentir sua ausência, me sentir miseravél o tempo todo, não conseguir tocar nada, faltar dias no trabalho, me tornar incomunicavél e ver Bella em todos os lugares, eu estava destinado a sofrer por ela. Mas de repente eu não podia mais suportar, Jasper me mantia informado, ele e Alice estavam lhe dando com toda essa coisa de relação a distancia, ela tinha voltado para Nova York e trabalhava com Bella numa revista equanto ele morava em Londres e mantinha a galeria. Bella tinha conhecido alguem na faculdade, eles moravam juntos, tinham uma otima vida, um otimo emprego. Deus como eu queria estar no lugar dele, do novo amor de Bella, de alguem que a estava a tratando de um jeito que eu não fiz, sem omitir, sem enganar e sem causar dor, bom assim eu esperava, mas se esse paspalho fizesse Bella infeliz, ele irá se arrepender pelo resto da vida no inferno. Ela tinha o direito de seguir me frente, se construir uma vida, mesmo que seja longe de mim, que seja sem mim.

Acendi um cigarro olhando a movimentação, Nova York era tão diferente de Londres, era mais barulhenta, mais povoada, parecia que tudo estava aconteçendo ao mesmo tempo, fiz Jasper descobrir o novo endereço de Bella e no outro dia eu estava num avião vindo para cá, exalei fumaça vendo um taxi parar a frente do prédio, bom não seria o primeiro do dia, eu estava ali a pelo menos 2 horas e uns mil taxis haviam parado para senhoras classudas, ou homens com ternos sairem e entrarem mas dessa vez, era Bella que saia do carro, sacudindo os cabelos que estavam bem mais ruivos e compridos do que me lembrava. Eu prendi a respiração, ela estava ali em minha frente, mais linda do que nunca em um vestido marrom, meias pretas e aquelas malditas botas que a deixavam terrivelmente sexy, Bella se virou para mim como se eu a tivesse chamado e arregalou os lindos olhos cor de chocolate, eu sorri, eu não conseguia não sorrir, esperei o fluxo de carros diminuir e atravessei a rua indo de encontro a ela, o taxi tinha arrancando deixando Bella em pé na calçada com uma expressão de choque.

-Oi...

Foi o que eu consegui pronunciar. E o silencio de Bella fez meu coração doer.

-Você está tão...tão...

-Que porra você está fazendo aqui, Edward?

Bella tinha adquirido aquela postura raivosa dela e cruzado os braços, suas bochechas estavam rosadas...de ódio.

-Eu...eu não sei. Eu precisava te ver. -Gaguejei, Deus ela ficava tão sexy quando estava com raiva.

-Pra que?

-Eu estou com saudades, eu sinto sua falta, eu...

-Podem ir se foder, você e sua saudade! -Bella tremia e parecia lutar consigo mesma, parecia estar a beira das lagrimas.

-Eu sinto muito Bella, eu sinto muito por não ter sido honesto com você, eu sei que fui um completo babaca...eu só não queria te perder...

-Bom mentir não adiantou muito não é?

-È, não adiantou.

E ficamos em silencio, ela mordia os labios de nervoso, eu esfregava minhas mãos suadas.

-Olha eu tempo para um café...

Bella estava concordando conversar comigo, e eu não perderia essa chance.

-Otimo, está maravilhoso!

Caminhamos até um pequeno café fancês na outra esquina, o lugar era aconchegante, quieto, tocava uma música de fundo, e não era francesa, na verdade era Mumford and Sons.

_"But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?"_

_"Mas não é sua culpa, e sim minha_

_E foi seu coração na linha_

_Eu realmente fodi tudo dessa vez_

_Não foi meu amor?"_

E de repente a música se encaixava tão bem, nos sentamos numa mesa perto do vidro, Bella não olhava para mim de modo algum, ficou observando o transito do lado de fora.

-E então...como você está?

Teitei iniciar uma conversa e Bella me olhou pela primeira vez, e eu senti meu coração disparar, ela apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e sorriu.

-Você está uma merda.

Rimos com seu comentario, mas eu estava mesmo, tinha criado uma barba, minha camisa estava manchada de café e minhas unhas para o violão estavam sujas.

-Eu sei...mas você...como você consegue ficar mais bonita?

Bella corou e esticou sua braço para mim do outro lado da mesa, ela passão a mão em minha barba e eu fechei os olhos ao seu toque.

-Eu gosto da barba...você anda fazendo lavenderia?

Ela abaixou a mão me fazendo abrir os olhos e desejar seu toque mais uma vez. Mas antes que eu falsse ela se adiantou.

-Eu estou bem, consegui um emprego na revista com Alice, e me mudei. Como está você? e...Tanya? - Bella tinha escondido seu rosto atras do cardapio, eu sabia que ela estava fazendo uma careta, tentando não ficar com raiva e arruinar seu disfarçe blasé, eu a conhecia como a palma da minha mão.

-Eu não estou bem como você pode ver e Tanya...bom eu não sei sobre ela na verdade. Não há vejo a muito tempo.

Depois de Bella ir embora, eu ligar para ela por dias e minha mãe retornar a ligação me dizendo para não ligar mais e nunca mais e nem me meter na vida de Bella de novo, Tanya voltou em minha casa, eu a expliquei que eu nunca a amei e meu coração pentercia a Bella e isso não iria mudar, ela não gostou muito mas foi embora, e eu não a vejo desde então, alias eu não tenho visto quase ninguem, nem Emmett.

Bella tinha chamado a garçonete.

-Olá, eu vou querer um Latte gelado e um capuccino médio com Chantilly.

Ela lembrava do tipo de café que eu mais gostava, que nós sempre pediamos na cafeteria de Emmett pela manhá, antes de irmos para o trabalho, ela pediu de um jeito natural como se fizesse isso todos os dias de sua vida. Como se nós estavamos de volta em nosso estado natural de beleza e tranquilidade.

Mas na verdade, eu estava tenso, eu estava com saudade, eu estava me sentindo um merda e estava arrenpendido e Bella provavelmente estava com raiva e ferida, e só queria sair correndo pra longe de mim o mais rápido que podia.

-Porque se isolou de tudo assim? -Bella me perguntou.

-Porque eu queria ficar sozinho. Era só eu e suas lembranças...você ainda está lá Bella, eu não me vejo em lugar nenhum sem você, você levou tudo que eu tinha quando partiu naquela noite.

-E eu deixei tudo com você quando entrei naquele táxi.

Nos encaramos enquanto sua frase pairava entre nós, ela estava ofegando e passou as mãos no rosto.

-Mas eu não posso fazer mais isso Edward, me desculpe, mas não posso. Quando fugi de você e de nós naquele ano, eu deixei tudo aquilo pra trás, eu me deixei para trás. Você ficou com tudo que eu tinha, minha saudade, minha dor, meu amor. E eu simplesmente só queria dormir e nunca mais acordar, nunca mais! mas você estava lá quando eu fechava meus olhos, e estava lá quando eu os abria também, e de repente eu não conseguia mais ouvir músicas, eu não ligava mais para os meus pais, para Alice, para mim mesma. Esme foi como um anjo para mim, e agora que eu me levantei, não posso cair de novo.

O discurso dela foi como uma facada em meu peito, Deus o quanto de dor que eu lhe causei, o quanto de dor que isso estava causando em mim.

-Eu não deveria ter mentindo para você, e eu sinto muito por isso. Sinto muito, mesmo, sinto sempre. Quando você apareçeu a vida começava a fazer sentindo, eu pertencia a alguém, eu tinha algo para me segurar, você me encheu de vida, deu cores a tudo. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguem, nem por Tanya. Eu e Tanya...bom foi o maior erro da minha vida, eu nunca a amei, eu só queria meus pais felizes, que eles não ficassem mais no meu pé. Mas com você era tudo diferente, eu era eu mesmo, eu sabia o que era amar e ser amado de volta e eu só queria me agarrar a você e nunca mais deixa-la ir, mas você foi. E você tinha toda razão de ir, eu não vou atrapalhar mas sua vida, só queria...te ver mais uma vez.

Os olhos de Bella tinha se enchido de lagrimas, nosso café chegou e ela tomou um gole rápido.

-Eu estou com alguem agora Edward. Alguém que me faz feliz, que ajuda a diminuir a dor que você me causou, não estou curada, mas não dói mais.

-Eu sei, não vou me meter em seu relacionamento, mas eu só queria ver se você estava bem, porque a sua felicidade, é minha prioridade, não ligo mais pro meu bem estar, você é a minha vida, sempre foi...sempre será. Saiba disso.

Então me levantei e caminhei para fora, eu iria embora, de vez. Bella estava feliz, alguem cuidava dela, de um jeito que eu não posso cuidar...não mais, eu tive minha chance e estraguei com tudo, ela tinha todo o direito e dever de se resconstruir agora. Caminhei para rua lutando com a vontade de correr de volta para o café pega-la em meus braços e voltar para o nosso lar, suspirei e tirei o celular do bolso, iria pegar o proximo voô para Londres o mais rápido possivel.

-Edward! Edward espere!

Me virei e Bella vinha correndo em minha direção, isso me fez lembrar de quando ela foi atras de mim no ano novo de 2007. Só faltava um beijo. E isso aconteçeu.

Bella enrolou seus braços em meu pescoço enquanto eu tomava sua cintura, nosso beijo foi desesperado, eu sentia falta do gosto de sua boca, de ter seu corpo em minhas mãos, e seu cheiro eu sentia falta da minha _Bella._ Levantei seus pés do chão, a puxando para mais perto, aproveitando tudo que eu podia dela agora, porque seria a última vez.

-Eu...eu precisava fazer isso, uma última vez...me desculpe...

Bella chorava, se separou de mim puxando algo de dentro de seu decote, ela tirou uma correntinha fina do pescoço e pos em minhas mãos, eu sabia que corrente era.

-Nunca distante do meu coração lembra?

Falando isso ela entrou num taxi me deixando na calçada cheio de lembranças e dor.

_"Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head"_

_"Chore por você mesmo, meu homem_

_Você nunca será o que está no seu coração_

_Chore, pequeno homem leão_

_Você não está tão corajoso quanto estava no começo_

_Avalie-se e recomponha-se,_

_Pegue toda a coragem que você abandonou_

_Desperdiçada em consertar todos os problemas que criou em sua propria cabeça"_

_Little Lion Man, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

><p><strong>E ai? gostaram? deixem uma review! e claro, um agradecimento especial a Bruna Marcondes, você não tem idéia de como suas reviews me fazem bem!<strong>

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. But that was love and it's an ache

**Ok, demorei mas EU ESTOU DE VOLTAAA! eu e minha beta tiramos uma folga, mil desculpas por não ter avisado! e outras milhões de desculpas por demorar para postar o novo capítulo...mas antes tarde do que nunca né? hehe**

**O título desse capítulo foi retirado da música "Somebody that I used to know" da banda Gotye.**

**Capítulo 5**

**"But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"**

**"Mas aquilo era amor e isso é uma dor que eu ainda me lembro"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítuo 5 -início<strong>

**Março, 2010 - Já disse que eu odiava mudanças? Apesar dessa ser para melhor.**

Franzi minha testa para os quadros na parede, a ordem não parecia certa, estava meio fora de lugar. Eu estava meio fora de lugar e estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Respirei fundo, eu iria vomitar! Corri para o banheiro da suíte e coloquei todo o meu almoço para fora. Toda vez em que eu ficava nervosa, ansiosa para alguma coisa, eu sentia uma ânsia horrível. Isso também acontecia quando eu estava feliz demais ou triste demais, eram raras as vezes que eu realmente vomitava, quando as coisas estavam realmente sérias e isso era sério, eu estava me mudando com alguém, depois de uma experiência horrível.

-Bells? Amor, você está ai?

Ouvi a voz de Jacob me chamar da sala de nosso novo apartamento na 5th Avenida. Não era uma cobertura, mas era legal.

Lavei meus rosto e escovei meus dentes, coloquei minha melhor cara de "está tudo bem" e fui de encontro a ele.

-Oi. Estava dando uma olhadinha na suíte...

-E aí, o que achou?

Jacob era ótimo, ele me fazia sorrir, fazia eu me sentir feliz e abafava toda a dor que _ele_ tinha me causado. Com Jacob era tudo mais fácil, não sei de que modo mais fácil...mas era.

-Eu adorei, Jake, é tudo tão lindo!

-Eu sabia que ia gostar!

Jacob me abraçou e beijou minha testa me fazendo fechar os olhos, eu estava morrendo de medo, era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu me sentia segura. Eu tinha começado um relacionamento que estava bastante sério e agora iríamos morar juntos e minhas lembraças de morar com alguém, eram boas...mas também tinham as ruins, que viviam a me perseguir, então eu temia que Jake pudesse me esconder algo também e eu não aguentaria passar por aquilo mais uma vez. Fiquei tensa em seus braços e Jacob notou.

-Bells...eu sei o que ele fez com você e eu prometo nunca, nunca fazer o mesmo.

Suspirei em seus braços levantando meu rosto para um beijo. Beijar Jacob era tão diferente, acho que é porque me acostumei com um tipo de beijo durante muito tempo. Jacob era o oposto dele, era moreno, de olhos castanhos escuros e tinha um cabelo bem aparado, preto como a noite, era extremamente musculoso e risonho, tinha um fascínio por carros e tudo que dizia a respeito ao assunto. Depois que nos formamos em Yale, ele em Engenharia e eu em Jornalismo com Mestrado em Literatura, a nossa relação ficou muito séria e num dia quando estávamos na casa de Alice vendo filmes com ela e Jasper, que estavam tentando fazer funcionar toda essa coisa de namoro à distância, Jake perguntou se eu queria morar com ele. E foi assim que procuramos um lugar legal, perto do meu trabalho e do trabalho dele e tudo estava ficando em seu lugar agora.

Jacob ajudou o pessoal da empresa de mudança a trazer algumas caixas, eu fui para o nosso quarto abrir algumas das minhas caixas e no meio de algumas roupas lá no fundo estava a caixa da Chanel em que eu guardava todas as lembranças, do melhor e do também pior ano da minha vida. Peguei a caixa e me tranquei no banheiro, entrei na banheira vazia tirando os sapatos e me sentei abrindo a caixa.

Parecia que o cheiro da casa ainda estava lá. Ali estavam guardados todos os Moleskines que eu enchi com palavras de amor verdadeiro, polaroids, cartões, CDs, uma carta, o livro _"To the lighthouse", _um par de óculos de grau dele que eu costumava roubar porque nunca achava os meus...suspirei pegando uma das fotos em minhas mãos. Era eu, estava deitada em nossa cama, enrolada nos lençóis brancos, sorrindo com cara de sono, embaixo estava escrito: _"Bella's Hangover". _Eu me lembro como hoje quando ele tirou essa foto, fazendo piada com a música _"Molly's Hangover" _do Kings of leon, eu estava tão cansada! Havíamos ido ao show deles na noite anterior, o show foi no Soho House, ele conhecia os produtores da banda do trabalho, então ficamos num lugar VIP ótimo perto do palco e de quebra eu consegui uma foto com a banda que estava na caixa também, nós estavamos tão felizes naquele dia, cantamos ao som de quase todas as músicas, era uma de nossas banda favoritas e quando chegamos em casa fizemos amor ao som de _"Sex on Fire", _a foto de cabine que tiramos no dia de seu aniversário também estava lá, era daquelas cabines bem antigas que as fotos saiam preto e branco, olhei para nossos rostos proximos fazendo caretas e suspirei, tinha sido um dia tão a carta dele que tinha vindo junto com o livro que foi mandando para a escola e comecei a chorar, até ver sua caligrafia doía. Peguei outra foto, nessa estávamos eu, ele, Jasper e Alice no jardim da casa, sorrindo com roupas molhadas, tinhamos tomado a chuva mais forte da história de Londres naquele dia e Emmett tirou uma foto daquela cena cômica. Havia um ingresso de cinema de quando fomos assistir "_Nick & Norah, uma noite de amor e música" _o filme era muito bom e falamos sobre a trilha sonora todo o caminho de volta para casa. Abri um dos Moleskines e li uma parte do que eu tinha escrito: _"[...] parecia que tudo brilhava hoje, estávamos em plena felicidade, sete meses no céu. Estar aqui é como se o tempo nunca passasse, nunca tinha tempo ruim demais para nós, tudo tão pleno, minha alma estava calma enfim...eu sentia pertencer a alguém e finalmente alguém pertencia a mim também, não sei se foi porque eu tinha conseguido o emprego na "Book for Cooks" aqui mesmo em Notting Hill ou porque eu não conseguia ser infeliz, mas com certeza tudo brilhava[...]" _eu tinha escrito aquilo em Julho de 2008 e os meses que se seguiram continuaram perfeitos, onde só havia eu, ele e nosso amor. Eu passava toda manhã pensando nele, nos encontrávamos no horário de almoço e a tarde eu pensava nele de novo até a hora de pegar o metrô e voltar para casa. Eu chorava tanto, que soluçava e pedia a Deus para me perdoar. _Deus eu ainda o amo, me ajude a tirá-lo da minha cabeça porque dói, eu o amo tanto que dói em meus ossos, Deus, por favor me ajude a esquecê-lo._

De repente Jacob bateu na porta do banheiro.

-Bella? Está tudo bem? Bella, abra a porta!

Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto e tentei gritar de volta numa voz falha:

-Eu tô bem Jake, está tudo bem! Já estou saindo.

-Eu ouvi seu choro Bella, por favor...Bella...eu amo você, por favor não faça isso comigo.

Isso só fez meu choro piorar, caminhei até a porta do banheiro, onde Jacob provavelmente estava encostado, eu podia notar pelo som abafado de sua voz. Me encostei também colocando uma das minhas mãos sobre a madeira, com a outra peguei a correntinha que não tirava do meu pescoço nunca e apertei em minha palma, murmurando por entre os soluços "M_e desculpe Jacob, eu sinto muito...me perdoe...eu vou aprender a te amar, eu prometo" _Ele não poderia ouvir, mas isso soava tanto como uma prece.

**20 de junho, 2008- Edward está ficando mais velho...e parece que melhor ainda.**

Naquela manhã fria eu acordei bem cedo para preparar um café caprichado para Edward, ele estava completando 26 anos de vida e era uma data importante. O primeiro aniversário que eu passaria com um namorado e o primeiro aniversário que eu passaria com Edward, o primeiro de muitos, eu espero.

Então me levantei devagar para não acordá-lo, vesti minhas roupas intímas e vesti uma de suas camisas da produtora, mas estava tão frio que tive que vestir o moleton de Oxford por cima, fui para a cozinha ligando o rádio bem baixo, tocava _"La vie en Rose", _Edward me fez gostar de Edith Piaff, cantarolei em francês enquanto cortava algumas fatias de mamão.

_"Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose."_

_"Quando ele me toma em seus braços_

_Ele me fala baixinho_

_Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa"_

Cortei duas fatias de mamão, fiz um café fresco, arrumei as torradas da paradaria de Emmet em um prato de porcelana, coloquei o suco de laranja na jarra e ainda coloquei uma rosa em um vasinho, organizei tudo na mesinha e antes que eu pudesse levar para Edward, vi o carteiro deixar alguns envelopes em nossa caixa de correio, nunca tinha pegado a correspondência. Corri para fora pisando na calçada fria, Emmett que estava passando para abrir a padaria me viu e comprimentou.

-Bom dia, Senhorita Swan!

-Bom dia, Emmett.

-E o aniversariante já levantou?

-Ainda não, eu estava preparando café para ele quando vi o carteiro passar.

-Tome aqui alguns croissants fresquinhos, trouxe alguns de casa hoje. Eu sei que vocês dois tem uma relação toda especial com meus croissants!

Emmett atravessou a rua me dando uma cesta de palha, cheia dos meus folhados favoritos.

-Muito obrigada, Emmett!

-Por nada, me avise se for sair hoje com o Edward, é aniversário dele, oras bolas! E, hum, Bella, não acho aconselhável você ficar do lado de fora vestida desse jeito... Tenha um bom dia.

Sorri e corei com o comentário de Emmett, caminhei para dentro checando a correspondência, haviam cartas do banco para Edward, um cartão de Alice para mim e três cartas diferentes de uma certa "Tanya Denali", franzi a sobrancelha, eu não conhecia nenhuma Tanya Denali...será que entregaram errado?

Quando entrei em casa coloquei as cartas no aparador da entrada e levei o café para Edward que ressonava quieto na cama, me aproximei em seu ouvido e murmurei:

_"Et dès que je l'aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat"_

_"E assim que eu o vejo_

_Então sinto em mim_

_Meu coração que bate"_

Enquanto "La vie en rose" continuava a tocar ao fundo. Edward abriu os olhos sonolento e surriu para mim, fazendo meu coração descompassar, mas consegui falar baixinho, para que só ele ouvisse.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. (Feliz aniversário, meu amor)

O sorriso de Edward se alargou mais ainda, enquanto ele me puxava mais perto num abraço que se tornou um beijo feroz em minha boca, e de repente suas mãos puxavam o moletom para fora do meu corpo, enquanto ele beijava minha nuca e minhas orelhas, tive que me concentrar bastante e dizer:

-Epa! Epa...olhe o que eu preparei...fiz um café caprichado e ainda trouxe na cama!

-Obrigado, mas eu estou com fome de outra coisa...

Edward murmurou e mordeu minha orelha.

-Pare! Coma primeiro! Saco vazio não para em pé e além do mais você está envelhecendo e tudo mais...

Edward fez uma careta e eu gargalhei, nos sentamos na mesinha perto da varanda de nosso quarto, eu adoro aquele lugar, me sentava ali para ler, desenhar e principalmente escrever, eu já havia enchido as paginas de vários Moleskine através dos meses, Edward poderia apreciar, mas aquela mesa de ferro em estilo francês era minha maior companheira.

_"La vie en Rose" _havia terminado e _"Non, Je ne regret" _começou logo em seguida, era algum especial de Edith Piaff na rádio? Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a música, passando os dedos em minhas mãos, e depois acariciando minha bochecha e desenhando meus lábios com o polegar.

-Não podemos ouvir outra coisa? Eu adoro Piaff, mas Deus, que mulher depressiva!

Dei risada enquanto eu me levantava e colocava em outra rádio e uma música exótica começou a tocar _(Mondo Bongo - Joe Stummer & The Mescaleros), _tinha uma batida envolvente, quente e quase erótica. Não me contive e comecei a me mexer, mais como um presente a Edward, eu tinha comprado um relógio Tourneau com pulseira de couro preto lindo para ele, mas eu queria dar algo que ficasse para sempre. Um dia o relógio pararia de funcionar ou do jeito que Edward é pouco cuidadoso poderia se quebrar, então queria deixar algo que ele se lembrasse para sempre.

Comecei a me mexer ao ritmo da música, jogando meus braços para cima, me movimentando de um jeito bem lento, tentando ser o mais sexy que podia, mesmo vestindo uma camisa azul de botões e com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Edward tinha parado para me observar e parecia que seus olhos de esmeralda queimavam a cada ação minha, quando eu passava as mãos por entre os fios de meus cabelo ou quando eu rebolava com aquele olhar bem mau intencionado, ele se levantou de repente e me pegou pela cintura, se juntando a mim naquela dança, que não tinha nada de dança, estávamos meio que fazendo sexo com roupas. Ele me virou de costas passando o nariz em meu ombro nus, puxando a barra da camisa para cima, passando as mãos devagar por toda a minha coxa, respirando fundo em minha nuca, fechei os olhos me sentindo perder todo o controle, eu podia sentir sua ereção em minha bunda, Deus! Era tortura!

-Bella, você realmente não poderia ter me tirado do sério daquele jeito...

Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me virando de frente e me beijando com força na boca, gemi enquanto me agarrava o mais forte que podia nele, caímos no chão ao lado da mesa e nos esquecemos totalmente do café que esfriava. Edward foi gentil, beijou minhas coxas e foi subindo, puxando a camisa junto, quando ele chegou em minha boca, eu só vestia a lingerie Victoria's Secret que comprei pensando nele e nesse dia. Ele beijava toda minha pele, me deixando ofegante, arqueando as costas no chão de madeira frio, puxei sua camisa mordendo seu ombro, ele grunhiu e eu murmurei seu nome, aquela maldita música ainda tocava ao fundo deixando tudo lento e desejável demais. Edward me ajudou a tirar o sutiã e me levantou para seu colo me apertando contra seu peito, eu podia sentir o ar quente que saía de sua boca em meus seios, arranhei suas costas; Edward sempre saía todo marcado depois que fazíamos amor, eu era selvagem demais, não sabia o que fazer, se não me segurasse começaria a grunir e lamber cada parte de seu corpo.

Edward se livrou de sua calça de moletom, depois de sua cueca e lá estavamos nós, fazendo amor a essa a hora da manha no chão, enquanto havia uma cama perfeitamente confortável bem ao nosso lado, mas quem disse que ligavá-mos? Eu ficava totalmente desligada do mundo quando Edward e eu estavamos conectados daquela forma, tudo que era real estava ali, no alcançe de minhas mãos: o cabelo de Edward, suas costas largas, sua boca...

E então com meu último suspiro caimos no chão acabados.

-Sexo matinal tem que se tornar uma tradição.

Falei ofegante, Edward deu uma risada alta e relaxada e eu me juntei a ele. A música tinha acabado e era quase meio dia quando decidimos que era hora de vestirmos alguma coisa e sair para comemorar com outros seres humanos.

Coloquei um calça lápis e uma camisa listrada que Edward adorava, dizendo que era muito francesa. No embalo pus um chapéu e oxford preto que Alice tinha me dado de presente por nenhum movito especial, só que ela arranja desculpa para comprar. Alice tinha me ligado perguntando quando ela iria conhecer Edward, então achei a oportunidade perfeita, a convidei para vir passar o dia conosco, no outro dia ela poderia voltar para Surrey para o encerramento do último ano dela na escola. É, eu perdi meu último ano, mas falando a verdade eu não sentia falta, eu estudava, eu fazia todos feliz, mas e eu? Que diabos eu queria dessa vida? Depois que eu conheci Edward, era a primeira vez que eu queria algo de verdade, eu queria isso, eu queria ele, eu queria nós.

Sempre que estrávamos na conversa de "Bella precisa arranjar um emprego" Edward era cético, ele não queria que eu trabalhasse, ele dizia que não se incomodava em me ajudar nas despesas, mas eu tinha minha renda ainda, meus pais depositavam em minha conta, mesmo nada felizes sobre minha fuga da escola, eles não poderíam evitar, tinham perdido a capacidade de conquistar alguém que não fosse pelo dinheiro, mas eu não queria mais o dinheiro culpado deles, eu podia fazer algo, eu não era burra...eu só estava perdida.

Para falar a verdade eu às vezes me perguntava que merda estava fazendo, quer dizer, eu desisti da escola e fugi no meio da noite para vir viver com um inglês lindo, diferente e um pouco confuso, mas então eu sentia as mãos de Edward nas minhas ou olhava para o lado a noite e me sentia em casa e todas as dúvidas iam embora. Eu só queria ele. Não queria que acabasse, nunca pensava nisso.

Saímos para almoçar na casa de Emmett. Alice chegaria no fim da tarde, então tínhamos tempo para sentar na varanda da casa de Emmett, que ficava poucas quadras depois da nossa e comer uma boa comida japonesa vinda do Soho, Edward amava comida Japonesa. Jasper chegou logo em seguida com algumas cervejas, sentamos do lado de fora e parecia que o sol tinha saido só para parabenizar Edward, que pegou o violão e tocou "Brown Eyed Girl" para mim, corei e Jasper e Emmett reclamaram sobre o quão melosos nós eramos.

-Meu Deus vocês dois, arranjem um quarto!

Jasper comentou saindo da casa com duas garrfas de Corona nas mãos.

-Epa, a casa é minha!

Emmett reclamou pegando uma das garrafas da mão de Jasper, que entregou uma para Edward, dividimos.

-Vocês são nojentos -Emmett falou abrindo a cerveja.

-Isso é porque você é um solteiro convicto. Emmett, não acha que é hora de achar alguém?

Comentei tentando parecer interessada, eu sempre via Jasper com inúmeras mulheres, mas nunca via Emmett com alguém.

-Emmett está sofrendo Bella, ele está apaixonado, mas nunca mais viu a tal garota da Barnes and Nobles.- Jasper entregou.

Levantei as sobrancelhas para Emmett que se defendeu.

-Não é bem assim, tá legal? Eu há vi tem dois meses, mas provavelmente eu nunca a verei novamente, era americana também, Bella. Ela estava lá, loira e elegante sentada no café da livraria, lendo James Joyce e juro que era a coisa mais linda que já vi...

Eu podia ver nos olhos de Emmett, ele amava essa tal loira americana e isso o estava matando por dentro. Enxuguei uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu em minha bochecha.

-Bella...não precisa chorar não é? Já que o Emmett está sendo uma bichinha de merda!

Jasper retrucou fazendo nos fazendo rir.

Terminamos de almoçar e decidimos que já era de ir buscar Alice na estação, Jasper não poderia ir porque tinha alguma coisas para resolver na galeria, se desculpou mas deu um quadro muito legal a Edward de presente e foi embora.

Fomos no carro de Emmett, um Jeep gigante que fazia jus ao seu dono. Esperamos por mais ou menos 40 minutos, sentamos em um café e eu peguei aquele hábito de fazer o pedido de Edward sem perguntar se ele queria mesmo comer ou beber alguma coisa, termineu dois cigarros e Alice chegou, sorrindo largamente para mim. Ela continuava linda do seu jeito, seu cabelo havia crescido e estava num chanel adoravél, usava botas de cano alto, um vestido de lã e carregava aquela mala LV enorme.

-Bella! OH meu Deus! Você está ótima, como eu senti sua falta!

Alice me agarrou em abraço apertado, até aquele momento eu não tinha notado o quanto de falta que senti dela também. Enxuguei uma lágrima que escorreu pela minha bochecha.

-Eu também senti sua falta...muita mesmo! Adorei o cabelo!

-Pois é, estou tentando deixá-lo crescer.

Alice sorriu olhando Edward e Emmett parados atrás de mim.

- Alice, quero que você conheça Edward, Edward essa é Alice.

Gesticulei, Edward esticou a mão, mas Alice com seu jeito efusivo o puxou num abraço nos fazendo rir.

-Então é você que roubou a Bella de mim, não é?

Edward passou as mãos no cabelos em graça.

-E você cuidou dela antes de mim não é? Obrigado por isso -ele respondeu doce demais.

-Ah meu Deus, isso foi...está totalmente desculpado e feliz aniversário!

Eu sabia que ela não ia se conter, tinha tirado uma caixa bem embrulhada da bolsa em seu ombro.

-Bom obrigado, Alice. Não precisava.

-Claro que precisava, não ia vir te conhecer no dia do seu aniversário de mãos vazias, não é? E você quem é?

-Emmett Cullen, irmão do Edward.

Emmett como Alice gostava de abraços, sabia que os dois iam se dar bem, não de um jeito romântico, mas de um jeito amigavél. Emmett estava totalmente obcecado por essa loira da livraria e Alice era a garota de Jasper, a que ele procurava em todas as outras e não encontrava, era questão de tempo, eu sabia disso. Alice tinha dado a Edward um CD Coletânea de músicas clássicas, eu tinha comentando com ela que ele amava tocar piano, principalmente Debussy e Schubert.

Nos dirigimos para um pub que Edward e Emmett amavam, era aquele clássico Pub inglês que fechava às onze, mas antes eu fiz Edward entrar comigo numa daquelas cabines antigas que tiram fotos instataneas, fizemos caretas e rimos deixando toda aquela felicidade eufórica rolar, as fotos ficaram cômicas e contagiantes. Mas hoje era um dia especial, uma banda indie britânica de algum amigo de Edward iria se apresentar lá, então nos sentamos em uma mesa ótima, em frente ao palco, a nossa como as outras VIPs tinha uma plaquinha com o nome do convidado, havia "Cullen" impresso e embaixo rabiscado de piloto tinha "PARABÉNS SEU MERDA!". Edward riu e foi comprimentar os amigos no backstage. Eu, Alice e Emmett fomos servidos de uma cerveja forte alemã, Alice quase tossiu tudo para fora fazendo Emmett e eu soltarmos uma gargalhada alta. Edward voltou, a banda estava se preparando para se apresentar, nos levantamos e nos juntamos a todos na frente do pequeno palco, o jogo de luzes entrou e a banda se posicionou.

-Boa noite, nós somos os Artic Monkeys.

Eu não estava creditando, eram os _Artic Monkeys_, porra!

-E hoje nós estamos tocando em homenagem ao nosso bom amigo Edward Cullen que está fazendo, o quê? 15 anos hoje, não é Eddie Boy? Ali está ele galera, com sua linda garota americana.

Meu Deus, o vocalista da banda, Alex Turner, apontou para nós e o facho de luz nos seguiu fazendo todos aplaudirem e eu me afundar de vergonha, mas Edward estava lá rindo e dando dedo pra ele. E então os acordes de "_Brianstorm"_ começaram a tocar e todo mundo gritou em aprovação, a esse ponto estávamos todos pulando e dançando do jeito que quisessemos. Eu não podia acreditar que Alex Turner sabia quem eu era, quer dizer, eles estavam nas primeiras paradas em todo lugar e ninguém nunca entendia meu gosto musical, minhas amigas em NY só ouviam Rap e Britney Spears, mesmo ela estando meio maluca; Beyoncé e essas coisas, eu gostava, mas eu era apaixonadao por Indie Rock e Rock clássico.

E a noite seguiue assim, _"Florencent Adolescent", "Theddy Picker", "Old yellow bricks", " I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor", "Dancing Shoes"... _Eu e Alice tínhamos bebido demais, era fato. Emmett e Edward como dois inglêses natos tinham bebido bastante, mas nada derrubava os dois.

Eu dancei e cantei a plenos pulmõs, beijei Edward, eu estava feliz, tão feliz que eu não podia explicar. A noite terminou com _"Only Ones Who Know"_, deixando todo mundo lento e com um sorriso no rosto, Edward me abraçou e beijou carinhosamente curtindo a música.

_"But all the little promise that don't mean much_

_When there's memories to be made_

_And I hope you're holding hands by new year's eve_

_They made it far too easy to believe_

_That true romance can't be achieved these days"_

_"Mas todas as pequenas promessas não significam muito_

_Quando há memórias a serem feitas_

_E eu espero que vocês estejam de mãos dadas nesse Réveillon_

_Eles tornaram isso fácil demais para crer_

_Esse romance verdadeiro não pode ter sido alcançado nestes dias"_

Era uma letra linda, tinha que concordar, depois da música eles despediram, mas antes fizeram todos cantarem _"parabéns para você" _para Edward.

-Parabéns, seu bichinha!

Falando isso Alex e o resto da banda foram para o Backstage, deixando todo mundo extasiado, cansado, suado e feliz. Eu estava me sentindo meio bêbada e eufórica, eu só queria dançar o tempo todo ou fazer sexo com Edward ali no meio do Pub. Por Deus! Eu estava louca de felicidade.

-Hey, vocês querem conhecer a banda e coisa e tal? -Edward perguntou a mim e Alice quando saímos rindo e cambaleando do banheiro feminino.

-CLARO QUE SIM, PORRA!- Gritamos em uníssono

Edward nos levou ao camarim, bem era uma sala com sofás, instrumentos, cerveja e gente. Gente fumando, gente falando alto, gente bebendo, gente tocando violão.

-Vocês foram muito fodas, caralho! -Edward entrou comprimentando todos da banda, eles nos apresentou e foi divertido, eu tentei não surtar, mas pedi uma foto, Edward tirou sua inseparável câmera Nikon do bolso e bateu uma foto engraça em que eu, Alice e o resto da banda fazíamos caretas, símbolo do metal e línguas pra fora, aquilo ficaria para sempre em minha cabeça. Ficamos lá com a banda conversando sobre coisas triviais, então deu a nossa hora e Emmett levou Alice até o Hotel Ritz, nós insistimos para ela ficar conosco em Notting HIill, mas ela ficou com aquele papo todo de privacidade e eu sabia que se Alice entrasse numa banheira cheia de sais de banho da L'Occitane e água quente, ela não iria sair nunca mais. Após deixar Alice, Emmett nos trouxe para casa e seguiu seu caminho.

Edward e eu seguimos direto para o jardim, aquele lugar tinha um efeito sobre nós muito estranho, deveria ser porque foi ali que nos conheçemos. Me sentei no banco de madeira úmido enquanto Edward ia pegar o seu violão dentro da casa, costumavámos nos sentar ali para curtir a presença um do outro, e às vezes ler, era nossa segunda opção depois do terraço. Mexi no bolso do meu casaco e tirei a caixa com o relógio dentro, Deus ele iria amar! Edward se sentou ao meu lado colocando o violão em seu colo.

-Espere! Tenho algo para você...

Entreguei a caixa em suas mãos e o observei enquanto a abria e sorria para o presente e para mim.

-Bella, muito obrigado, é muito lindo mesmo! Você não precisava, ter você aqui já é a melhor coisa que eu poderia pedir...

Tirei o relógio da caixa, era realmente lindo, era de ouro branco e a pulseira de couro combinou tão bem com ele. Edward me beijou por um momento e nos abraçamos só sentindo a presença um do outro, eu ainda me sentia meio eufórica, mas acima de tudo feliz que eu poderia morrrer, como eu o amava!

Depois de namorarmos um pouco Edward começou a dedilhar o violão e tocou Jolene para mim, eu adorava Ray LaMontagne, era um dos cantores favoritos de Edward também.

_"Jolene_

_Ain't about to go straight _

_It's too late _

_I found myself face down in the ditch _

_Booze on my hair _

_Blood on my lips _

_A picture of you, holding a picture of me _

_in the pocket of my blue jeans _

_Still don't know what love means"_

_"Jolene, não é sobre ir em linha reta_

_È tarde demais_

_Encontrei-me de cara numa vala_

_Bebida em meu cabelo_

_Sangue em meus lábios_

_Uma foto segurando uma foto minha_

_No bolso do meu jeans azul_

_Ainda sabia o que amor significava"_

Aquela letra era tão linda, mas eu sabia o que amor significava agora. Depois de guardar o violão Edward me carregou para nosso quarto e nós caímos na cama entre gargalhadas.

-Feliz aniversário...eu te amo. -Murmurei em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo. -Edward mumurou de volta.

Ai está Ray LaMontagen, eu te apresento o amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei que não estou mereçendo por demorar muito, mas umas reviews seriam boas! sejam caridosas e até a próxima!<strong>


	6. You can get addicted to a certain kind

**É como dizem, antes tarde do que nunca...ok eu fiz de novo, fiquei sem postar e não avisei nada, mas tenho uma explicação: eu estou sem beta =( minha ex-beta começou a estagiar e quase não tem tempo para nada, ela se desculpou e eu entendi o lado dela completamente, então eu sai procurando outra pessoa e não achei, tenho outras coisas para fazer também né, e por isso demorei de corrigir, mas terminei e ainda tenhos mais dois capítulos para terminar, de qualquer modo está ai o capítulo 6.**

**O título desse capítulo foi retirado da música "Somebody that I used to know" da banda Gotye.**

**Capítulo 6**

**"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness"**

**"Você pode ficar viciado em um certo tipo de tristeza"**

* * *

><p><strong>Outubro, 2008 - Será que havia mais que isso para nós?<strong>

Levantei cedo e escovei os dentes, eu estava trabalhando na livraria havia mais ou menos um mês, amava meu emprego. Edward já havia saído para a produtora, eu me sentia tão solitária quando acordava sozinha, tinha me acostumado com sua voz sonolenta dizendo que me amava em vez de um _"Bom Dia" _comum. Suspirei e desci as escadas para comer alguma coisa, na mesa da cozinha havia um bilhete de Edward.

_"Eu te amo, queria almoçar hoje naquele restaurante francês novo, Jasper disse que Alice está na cidade e vai conosco, espero que Emmet deixe de ser um deprimido gay e venha também. Então às uma no La Provence, ok? Já disse que eu te amo? Bem, eu te amo mesmo! E ia quase esquecendo...Bom dia!_

_-E"_

Sorri relendo aquele bilhete, incrível que com somente apenas um _post it _escrito já me deixava de bom humor. Decidi tomar café no Starbucks a caminho e corri para me arrumar, coloquei um jeans, tênis e uma camisa do Kings of Leon promocial da turnê nova, era exclusiva, Edward ganhava várias coisas por trabalhar na Produtora. Peguei meu casaco atrás da porta e puxei minha bicicleta, a loja não era tão longe, mais ou menos 30 minutos de bicicleta, levei uns 40 por parar para pegar o café. Minha manhã foi lenta, a única parte boa foi Emmett, cliente preferêncial da loja, que passou com alguns cup-cakes. Eram seus primeiros e estavam ótimos, ele comprou dois livros sobre massas, disse que estava interessado em expandir seus conhecimentos além de massas de pão. Emmett andava muito distante, tudo aquilo que ele sentia pela "_garota americana" _tinha voltado com intensidade, parece que ele tinha a visto na estação de metrô algumas semanas depois do meu aniversário. Aliás, meu aniversário havia sido uma das melhor coisas porque Alice e Jasper tinham engatado um romance totalmente grudendo, eu e Edward nunca tivemos essa fase grudenta, bom não que eu me recorde.

Às doze e trinta bati meu ponto e fui de bicicleta até em casa, troquei de roupa, optando por um vestido de lã, meias e as minhas inseparavéis botas, o restaurnte era do outro lado da cidade perto do trabalho de Edward, eu poderia pegar o Volvo já que Edward ia ao trabalho de metro para economizar, mas fui perturbar Emmett um pouquinho e insisti que ele me desse uma carona e ficasse por lá. Chegamos antes que Edward, Jasper e Alice, pegamos uma mesa na área de fumantes e comemos todos os pãesinhos do cesto, mesmo Emmett reclamando de como a massa era seca. Edward chegou rebocando Alice e Jasper, que estavam abraçados. O almoço ocorreu muitíssimo bem; rimos, comemos, Alice e Jasper alimentaram um ao outro enquanto o resto de nós gritavamos para eles arrumarem um quarto. Foi caindo a tarde e começaria uma apresentação ao vivo no restaurante, uma linda garota com um vestido vermelho e cabelos pretos cantou _"Come away with me" _da Norah Jones, fazendo Alice e Jasper e eu Edward nos levantarmos para dançar, tínhamos bebido vinho demais e eu estava me sentindo tão... aquecida. Emmett disse que não se importava e ficou sentado nos observando enquanto terminava seu cigarro. Eram quase seis horas quando decidimos caminhar até uma Tabacaria na esquina da rua do restaurante, os rapazes estavam curiosos sobre tudo que poderia ter de magnífico lá. A loja era repleta de diferentes tipo de cigarros e charutos, papel para cigarro, tabaco e outras coisas, como antiguidades e etc. Edward gastou uma nota com cadernos de capa dura para mim, Emmett comprou um chapéu panamá engraçado e Jasper um isqueiro de prata super pesado, quando voltamos para frente do restaurante tinham rebocado o Jeep de Emmett por execeder o tempo de estacionamento, Emmett quase teve um acesso de raiva, então lá fomos nós para o metrô. O caminho para Notting Hill foi leve, mesmo eu odiando andar de metrô. Quando chegamos em nossa estação caía uma chuva dos infernos, eu e Alice soltamos gritinhos histéricos e gargalhadas enquanto corríamos para minha casa e de Edward, que se confudiu com as chaves e demorou para abrir as portas, lá dentro eu e Alice caímos uma em cima do outra rindo e encharcando o chão.

-Meu Deus! Qual o problema de vocês, mulheres? -Jasper reclamou tirando o casaco.

-Vocês não sabem se divertir... - Resmunguei e Alice concordou.

-Está tudo lindo até Alice dar um treco por causa das botas de quase mil dólares que foram arruinadas.

-Obrigado por lembrar, meu bem. - Alice fez uma careta que despertou risos em todos nós.

Preparei um chá e fomos nos sentar no jardim, já que aquela chuva implicante havia passado. Lá fora Emmett insistiu em tirar uma foto de nós.

-E o prêmio de casal mais encharcado vai para...? Digam "xis" seus chatos!

Gritamos enquanto Emmett tirava a foto com umas das câmeras de Edward. Passamos o resto do dia deitados numa manta do lado de fora, até que ficou tarde o bastante para Jasper e Alice irem embora e Emmett também, então sobramos eu e Edward observando as poucas estrelas.

-O que acha de ter uma estrela com seu nome? -Edward perguntou depois de muito tempo de silêncio.

-O quê? Que bobagem...

-É sério, Bella. Isso é possível.

Me virei assustada para Edward que riu.

-Bom, não seria mais poético fazer isso por um filho, sei lá...

-Nosso filho talvez...

Meu coração apertou e depois disparou, Edward e eu nunca entramos nessa área de família e casamento, eu estava feliz em estar aqui com ele, nunca imaginei isso, o tipo de vida que estava levando, o tipo de amor que estava ganhando e dando ao mesmo tempo, para mim já era o bastante, mas a idéia de carregar um filho de Edward em meu ventre fez todo o meu corpo vibrar de felicidade, eu quase poderia imaginar o meninho de olhos verdes com aquele tom acobreado nos cabelos como o pai, um mini Edward. Ri de nervoso.

-O que foi Bella? Ficou assim meio fora do ar com um sorriso boboca no rosto e..

-Você acha mesmo? Quer dizer...nós queremos mesmo ter um filho?

-Bella eu quero estar com você de todas as maneiras possíveis, você é o que eu mais quero e ter um filho seu seria mais como um sonho, eu não sei se é possível amar alguém tanto quanto eu amo você, eu amaria esse bebê além do...

Não deixei ele completar, agarrei-o beijando sua boca ferozmente, Edward retribuiu com fervor me deixando meio tonta. Deus, nós teríamos um bebê! UM BEBÊ! O que mais eu poderia pedir? Será que isso realmente funcionaría? Mil perguntas surgiram em minha cabeça, mas ouvir a voz de Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido _"Eu te amo tanto e quero ter uma família com você" _dissipou qualquer tipo de dúvida.

-Mas Bella eu preciso de confessar uma coisa...- Edward tinha se afastado de mim e me encarava muito sério.

-Diga...o que é meu bem?

Edward respirou fundo como se juntasse coragem e começou a falar.

-Não tenho sido tão honesto com você. Bom...já que estamos mesmo fazendo isso, acho que deveria falar logo...sabe a Esme? Diretora da sua antiga escola? -Assenti. -Bem...ela é minha mãe.

Arregalei os olhos, então era isso, eu sabia que havia visto aquele sorriso de Edward em algum lugar e por isso ela fez aquela cara no dia em que larguei a escola, no dia em que ela viu Edward, levei a mão a boca com todas as revelações.

-Me desculpe por não te contar...minha mãe nunca me aprovou, quer dizer, estava tudo bem para ela enquanto eu cursasse Direito em Oxford assim como Emmett e tivesse uma carreira de sucesso, mas eu larguei para me tornar músico e Emmett é um padeiro agora, ela ficou extramente decepcionada. Meu pai, Carlisle, tentou colocar alguma compaixão e consciência na cabeça dela, mas de nada adiantou...ela nunca aceitou isso.

Continuei em silêncio absorvendo tanta informação, era verdade, Edward nunca me falava de sua família, eu sabia que ele tivera algum tipo de problema, todos têm, mas nunca dei muita atenção. Que tipo de namorada negligente eu era? E eu ainda vou ter o filho desse homem...

-Eu pensei que talvez você fugisse de mim se descobrisse ou então que minha mãe fizesse sua cabeça sobre mim. Fui egoísta, eu sei, mas porque eu estava apaixonado, bem, ainda estou. Eu amo você de uma forma muito intensa, maluca e que me consome, eu sou viciado em você, simplesmente não poderia deixá-la ir...

O nervosismo e angústia transpareceram na voz de Edward imediatamente, eu tinha acabado de ter a maior revelação da minha vida agora, não conseguia ficar zangada ou decepcionada, ele fez aquilo porque me amava e eu o amava de volta, era uma bobo pensar que me chatearia por causa de uma besteira omitida.

-Edward, shhh...escute, eu te amo! Isso não importa agora, tudo bem? Eu sei quem você é, nada faria mudar essa opnião, porque eu te amo de forma nada racional...não consigo mais ficar sem você.

O beijei nos lábios com urgência e ele retribuiu como se tivesse acabando com todas as suas preocupações sobre o assunto, mas ele interrompeu e falou com uma expressão sombia:

-Agora isso meio que importa, já que Carlisle e Esme vão ser avós.

Gargalhei alto deixando aquele sentimendo natural e leve tomar conta de nós e do ambiente, Edward e eu caminhamos ou meio que tropeçamos para dentro de casa tirando nossas roupas encharcadas pelo caminho, queríamos trabalhar logo na produção daquele bebê. Enquanto tirava minha calcinha notei as cartas de "Tanya Denali" no lixo, franzi a testa, isso não importava mais porque ouvi Edward gritando para toda rua na janela do quarto:

-NÓS VAMOS TER UM BEBÊ!

**Janeiro,2009- Se uma árvore cai na floresta mas não há ninguém por perto, ela faz barulho?**

Eu estava tendo problemas para respirar, problemas para comer, problemas para falar, problemas para me concentrar...eu era um problema ambulante.

Não sei como tinha chegado naquele ponto, eu estava sem rumo, boiando nas horas, nunca sabia quando era dia ou noite, nem nada, o único contato que eu tenho é o pessoal do serviço de quarto quando me trazem comida, eu estava hospedada no Ritz desde aquele dia fatídico que acabou com tudo que eu tinha, o restinho das coisas que eu tentava me agarrar foram tiradas de mim sem piedade nenhuma.

Eu passava os dias dentro da banheira cheia de água, tentando prender a respiração debaixo d'água o máximo que eu conseguia até sentir tontura e ver tudo preto, juro que eram nesses míseros segundos que eu me sentia viva, acho que quando você está perto da morte seu corpo luta para permanecer vivo...ou uma merdas dessas. Então eu saía da banheira com os dedos engurrados, o corpo trêmulo e ainda mais vazia. Todo lugar me lembrava da falta dele, que eu não estava mais em nosso quarto quente e vivo, que eu não estava dormindo em seus braços, que eu não tomaria café com ele quando o dia amanhecesse. No meio da noite eu acordava de um sonho bom e tentava continuar nele, apertando meus olhos com força e pedindo a Deus que quando eu acordasse ele estivesse ao meu lado me olhando com aquele par de olhos verdes tão gentis e cheios de amor...mas com o tempo os sonhos se tornaram pesadelos onde eu me via perdia em um labirinto escuro com cortinas negras e eu o perseguia mas nunca o alcançava, eu acordava assustada e gritando mas não havia ninguém lá para me consolar.

Eu estava infeliz. Ele não estava aqui.

E não iria voltar.

**Fevereiro,2009- Acho que faz barulho, sim.**

Parece que ele ainda lembrava de mim afinal, eu não tinha notado que um mês se passou... quando sai do Ritz para entrar no taxi o sol brilhava em Londres, mas havia neve, uma camada leve de neve na calçada. Tinha tempos que eu não via outras pessoas, pelo meu pagamento nenhum funcionário do Hotel reclamou do meu longo tempo de hospedagem e do fato de que eu não usava a academia, piscina, ou o restaurante...pareçe que o dinheiro ainda ganha tudo afinal.

Foi Esme quem veio me salvar, ela estava tão bem vestida como sempe, com botas de cano longo e um sobretudo preto imenso, me senti num enterro não sei porque. Ela bateu na porta da minha suíte e assim que eu olhei seu rosto, suas feições, tudo voltou e eu finalmente desabei num choro profundo, ela me abraçou e me segurou no chão até que eu me acalmasse, ela não disse nada e pela primeira vez em tempos me senti segura de novo. Arrumamos minhas coisas e fomos para o taxi que esperava embaixo, passei por um espelho e realmente vi meu estado, eu tinha olheiras, estava pálida, mais magra, meu cabelo estava longo e opaco, eu vestia o roupão do Hotel, e ninguém questionou.

-Bella? Bella querida, pode me ouvir?

A voz de Esme parecia distante, como um eco, eu olhava Londres passando pelo vidro do carro e meus olhos procuravam algo que meu coração não queria que eu achasse. Mas me forçei a virar e olha-la nos olhos.

-Bella, estou te levando para minha casa, tudo bem? conversei com seus pais, Alice e Edwar...bom, todos estavam muito preocupados e agora sou sua tutora tudo bem?

-Aonde estamos indo?

-Para minha casa Bella, eu já te falei.

Meus olhos arregalaram instataneamente, para casa dela? e se ele estivesse lá? porque eu viveria com minha ex-sogra? ela me odiava, porque estava me ajudando?

-Tudo bem..ele não estará lá. Somos só você e eu por enquanto, até Carlisle chegar de viagem.

Assenti e fechei os olhos, de repente me senti tão cansada e sonolenta.

Eu sabia que não estávamos mas no táxi, porque o cheiro de couro e cigarro tinha sumido...agora eu sentia outro cheiro, um cheiro conhecido eu só podia estar sonhando de novo, e ainda bem que não era um pesadelo, eram braços quentes, uma respiração rápida um cheiro conhecido de café, madeira e livros..o cheiro dele. Estava em volta de mim então eu apertei meu olhos com força e senti seus braços me apertarem mais, eu toquei seu rosto que estava molhado de lágrimas talvez, eu queria reconfortalo, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que eu estava ali, estávamos juntos, continuei de olhos bem fechados, sorri e acariciei sua barba mau feita e ele soluçou.

-Shhhh...

Eu mumurei, tentando acalmá-lo e as lágrimas se tornaram mais densas, agora eu tinha notado que estava sendo carregada e parecia que tínhamos chegado em algum lugar, ouvi uma voz ao fundo que não identifiquei, eu estava tão concentrada nos batimendos do coração dele que nada mais importava. _Tum, tum, tum..._

E estão os braços me soltaram e me colocaram num lugar quente e macio, mas eu não queria que me soltasse então eu agarrei o máximo que pude seus braços mas eu estava fraca e o sonho estava indo embora afinal, enquanto eu afundava eu ouvi vozes, eu ouvia voz dele, Edward.

-Eu..só queria vê-la. Uma última vez...

E então ele se foi, e eu fui junto.

_"Close my eyes for a while_

_Force from the world a patient smile_

_But I gave you all_

_But you rip it from my hands_

_And you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I have_

_Just to say that you've won_

_Well, now you've won"_

_"Fecho os meus olhos por um tempo_

_Força do mundo, um sorriso paciente_

_Mas eu te dei tudo_

_Mas você o arranca das minhas mãos_

_E você jura que está tudo acabado_

_E você tira tudo o que tenho_

_Só para dizer que você ganhou_

_Bem, agora você ganhou"_

_I gave you all, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma coisinha, se vocês souberem de alguma beta livre por ai, ou quiserem se dedicar a correção dos capítulos de NDDC por favor me avisem! preparadas pro próximo? contando com uma review hein? até!<strong>


	7. But I don't wanna live that way,

**Demroou mas chegou, me desculpem pelo atraso mas o vestibular tem me deixado louca! tá ai mais um capítulo dramático pra vocês**

**O título desse capítulo foi retirado da música "Somebody that I used to know" da banda Gotye.**

**Capítulo 7**

**"But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say"**

**"Mas eu não quero viver desse jeito, decifrando cada palavra que você diz."**

* * *

><p><strong>Março, 2009- Qual o ponto de escrever essas merdas mesmo se tudo vai pro lixo no final?<strong>

Abri os olhos encarando a confusão em minha frente, corpos se balançavam com a música alta e de batida forte, eu via tudo em câmera lenta, as luzes piscantes só ajudavam nisso. Como em quadros, cada quadro uma imagem, duas pessoas se beijando freneticamente, um cara cheirando cocaína, uma menina vomitando tanto que parecia sufocar. Fechei os olhos de novo sentindo a batida de uma música do The Chemical Brothers, eu não costumava ser muito fã de música eletrônica, mas era o que tinha mais ouvido essas últimas semanas e estava adorando porque...bem, porque não me permitia pensar.

Era aquela batida repititiva, alta e forte que se impregnava em seus ouvidos e em sua mente e não saía nunca mais, me manter longe de certos pensamentos era o que estava me deixando viva agora. E onde eu poderia achar música eletrônica alta e liberdade total? Numa _rave,_ é claro. Eu estava em uma daquelas festas de subsolo, que ninguém sabe se é dia ou noite, então todos se mantêm drogados, bêbados e dançando horas a fio. Se me vissem agora diriam _"essa garota está à procura de problemas" _com meu par de botas de cowboy, short jeans rasgado e camisa também rasgada do Kiss (que nem me pertencia) e um cigarro aceso na boca, eu realmente gritava "PERIGO". Bom, isso eu não podia negar, confusão tinha se tornado meu nome do meio ultimamente. Essas merdas sempre acabavam me entediando alguma hora, então caminhei lentamente para os barris de cerveja e abri a torneira de cada um dos três fazendo o liquido escorrer para o chão, olhei de novo para multidão frenética, bando de babacas. E com uma última tragada joguei o cigarro aceso no chão onde o álcool tinha se espalhado, caminhei pela escada de entrada e voltei para superfície, me sentei na entrada do casarão e esperei. Era uma questão de tempo.

3, 2, 1...

Os gritos começaram lá embaixo e ai as pessoas desesperadas começaram a correr gritando:_"FOGO!", "ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA", "TÁ TUDO PEGANDO FOGO LÁ EMBAIXO PORRA!", _observei tudo pelas lentes dos meus óculos escuros, mau podia olhar para a claridade, eu estava quase o tempo todo de ressaca.

Sorri, bem feito, agora todos vocês voltem para o colo das mamãezinhas de vocês, bando de covardes de merda. Depois que a confusão se acalmou e o fogo foi extinto a polícia deu às caras. Quase ninguém ali tinha alguma condição para falar alguma coisa, um dos políciais, com aquela cara de novato que quer paquerar, se aproximou de onde eu estava sentada na entrada.

-Olá senhorita...se importaria se eu lhe fizesse algumas perguntas?- Neguei com a cabeça, na sua roupa havia um broche escrito "Ned", que nome imbecil.

-Então, estava presente na festa, certo? Viu alguém com algum tipo de atitude suspeita ou alguem que parecia alterado demais que pudesse ter causado o incêndio?

Ned tinha se engomado todo para falar, puxei os óculos para minha cabeça, apertando meus olhos contra o sol e sorri para ele que sorriu de volta.

-Sim...fui eu.

-Então eu estava pensando se senhorita...espera ai, o quê? -Ned finalmente tinha entendido, como esses oficiais são obtusos.

Acabei sendo colocada no fundo de uma viatura que me conduziu para a delegacia mais próxima, passei a mão pelo meu cabelo que tinha crescido demais e estava quase na cintura.

-Hey Ned, acha que eu deveria cortar meu cabelo? -Perguntei quando nos aproximamos da vaga em frente a delegacia, Ned ia responder mas o oficial que dirigia o olhou de cara feia pelo retrovisor e ele se calou, sorri e pisquei para Ned que quase se mijou nas calças enquanto me arrastavam para dentro do escritório do delegado.

-Acabei de checar sua ficha...garota, você causou um bom estrago no último mês - o oficial "Callaghan" me encarou por cima dos óculos de vovó, acendi um cigarro e pus os pés com as botas sujas em cima da mesa me esticando.

-Acho que minha lenda me segue, não é? -Dei uma risadinha sarcástica.

-Destruição de bem público, desrespeito a um Oficial da Lei, roubo à loja...você roubou cinco carteiras de Camel de uma loja de conveniência, sério? E agora incêndio? Que diabos está acontecendo?

-Vida, senhor pocilical.

Então eles ligaram para Esme porque mesmo eu sendo de maior eu não estava em meu país nativo e ela era minha reponsável legal por enquanto, além do mais eu usava visto de Estudante ainda, já que Esme insistira para me ensinar em casa, assim eu terminaria o ensino médio.

Ela não demorou a chegar, já sabia de toda a droga do procedimento de assina papel aqui, assina papel ali e só então nós podíamos ir, mas não sem antes o tal do delegado nos dar uma advertência verbal.

-Dá próxima vez teremos que lhe deportar, senhorita Swan.

O caminho de volta a casa de Esme em Kensington foi silencioso, o que não era novidade. A familia Cullen era realmente rica, a casa de Esme e Carlisle era enormemente típica inglesa, com vários quartos e três empregados. Carlisle era um médico renomado e quase nunca estava em casa, quando estava eu não mantinha contato com ele por razões óbvias. Ele tinha os olhos do pai e só olhar para Carlisle doía dentro de mim. Esme estacionou o carro na entrada de carros e eu saltei para fora, querendo deitar no quarto de hóspedes, onde eu estava dormindo, e nunca mais acordar, mas ela tinha que falar alguma coisa.

-Isso tem que parar, Bella.

-Do que você está falando?

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Isabella.

Entramos em casa e ela se sentou no sofá batendo no assento ao lado, me convindando para me juntar à ela, fui a contra gosto, mas fui.

-Bella, você é uma menina inteligente, brilhante, está levando toda essa coisa de educação em casa tão perfeitamente...mas o que te incomoda tanto? O que você não consegue expressar? Não seria melhor procurar a ajuda de um profissinal?

Bufei, Esme já tinha posto em pauta esse assunto de Psiquiatria várias vezes, eu não precisava merda de análise nenhuma, meu problema era fácil e eu já tinha me conformado, tinha algo podre dentro de mim, fim de história.

-Eu estou me sentindo impotente Bella, como seu nada que eu fizesse estivesse bom o suficiente, eu...Carlisle..

-Olha Esme, você fez mais por mim do que qualquer um fez, tudo bem? Não tem nada de errado com você, nem com seu marido. Vocês já estam fazendo caridade demais por mim, coisas que eu não mereço. Não se sinta culpada, quando eu me formar eu vou sumiur, eu estou sendo nada mais que um fardo em sua vida e me desculpe por isso...muito obrigado e sinto muito por sempre estragar tudo...

Me levantei, mas Esme chamou minha atenção de novo.

-Bella, você não é um fardo, estou feliz em te ajudar. Eu amo você como uma filha, sempre vi muito em você, querida. Isso é uma forma de me desculpar pelo o que meu filho fez com você...

E toda aquele dor tomou conta do meu ser, aquela dor chata que eu fazia de tudo para esquecer.

-Eu sei pelo o que você está passando, meu bem...

-Você não sabe de merda nenhuma - murmurei entre dentes.

Ela não tinha idéia do que ele tinha feito comigo, tudo aquilo que passei tinha me transformado. Aquela mulher era igual aos meus pais, ela nunca iria me enxergar...ninguém nunca iria me enxergar da forma certa.

Somente ele.

-Bella, me deixe te ajudar mais, vamos conversar sobre isso, talvez...

-Conversar sobre isso? Você não tem a mínina ideia de como é viver com essa merda em mim, Esme! Droga! Você não fecha seus olhos e lá está ele e quando os abre ele está lá de novo, em seu sorriso, nos olhos de Carlisle. Eu não quero falar de nada, porque nada irá adiantar, nada trará tudo aquilo de volta!

Eu estava respirando rápido demais e lágrimas começavam a se formar em meus olhos.

-E você nunca, nunca vai entender isso.

Com isso corri escada acima e ouvi os passos rápidos de Esme me seguirem.

-Não suba! Não se atreva a vir atrás de mim! Não coloque a merda do pé nesse degrau, porra!

Ela parou e eu entrei batendo a porta atrás de mim, eu chorava e soluçava alto enquanto apertava com as mãos aquela correntinha que não tirava de modo algum, Deus, por que estava acontecendo isso comigo? Esme não mercia ouvir tudo aquilo, me perdoe por isso Senhor..

Entrei na banheira cheia de água quente, minha maquiagem escura escorria por meus rosto. Abraçei meus joelhos chorando, ouvi a porta abrir e Esme caminhou para o banheiro se sentando ao meu lado na privada e passando as mãos em meus cabelos.

-Me...desculpe, Esme, eu sinto muito pelo o que estou fazendo você e seu marido passarem...

-Shhhh...tudo bem, Bella, respire...tudo bem.

Eu soluçava tão alto que me assustava, Esme ficou lá, esfregando a esponja em meus braços, minhas costas, lavou meu cabelo que estava realmente precisando de um corte. Depois de um tempo eu consegui falar claramente.

-Eu não consigo me livrar dele...e isso me mata. Eu...me sinto perdida de novo, eu não sei mais quem eu sou e todo lugar que eu vou ele vai estar lá, eu simplesmente não sei como fazer isso parar, Esme, eu estou totalmente fodida, seu filho me quebrou em vários, vários pedaços e agora eu não consigo me encontrar mais...

Esme escutou tudo calada, me dando tempo, com toda paciência e calma.

-Bella...você o amou, ele te amou de volta. Esse tipo de coisa não se apaga facilmente, quando a gente perde algo assim, nada pode substituir.

-E o que eu faço então?

-Tem que aprender a viver de novo...sem ele.

Chorei mais um pouco quando Esme me colocou em um pijama e roupas íntimas, ela me segurou e me ninou na cama, murmurando que tudo que ficaria bem..eu juro que tentei entender, mas eu nunca conseguiria acreditar. Me deitei olhando a corrente em meu pescoço, eu não a tirava para nada nem para tomar banho. O coração prata continuava ali: intacto, sem escurecer, sem desbotar, brilhante...queria que meu coração fosse como essa jóia.

_"I'm crying out_

_I'm breaking down_

_I am fearing it all_

_Stuck inside these walls_

_Tell me there is hope for me_

_Is anybody out there listening?_

_"Eu estou chorando_

_Estou desmoronando_

_Estou com medo de tudo_

_Presa nestas paredes_

_Diga que ainda há esperança para mim_

_Tem alguém aí fora me ouvindo?" _

_"I'm in here -Sia"_

**Agosto, 2010- E eu queria me sentir culpa...de verdade, mas no final sou a cretina.**

O clima está tão tenso no apartamento que combina totalmente com Nova York no verão, denso e úmido. Jacob me evita o tempo todo, sempre está trabalhando ou ocupada falando com alguém do trabalho, me sinto culpada sim, mas não vou dizer que estou me martirizando por isso, tudo bem que a visita de Edward deixou tudo bagunçado em minha vida, como meu pai costuma dizer, _"mente bagunçada, ambiente bagunço tudo que você sente e faz reflete em sua vida, Bella" _Ele me falou quando decidi me mudar com Jacob, eu sabia que seria dificl viver com outra pessoa de novo depois daquilo, mas eu queria tentar eu adoro Jacob, seu jeito de menino, o modo como eu sorria facil quando estava com ele, tudo parecia tão pratico e natural com ele, sem pesos...

Mas eu não esperava que entrariamos numa crise tão cedo assim, só havia seis meses que morávamos juntos e tudo funciona perfeitamente, acordavamos as seis para ir ao trabalho, Jacob fazia panquecas e eu café, sentavamos no balcão americano e comiamos no mesmo prato, depois de nos arrumar ele me levava de carro para o prédio da revista no cento de Manhattan, Jacob gostava de carros, ele trabalha com isso afinal, e raramente eu precisava usar taxis. As vezes nos encontravamos para almoçar no Melrose da Quinta perto de casa, e a noite nós jantávamos no _Le Cirque_, viamos um filme ou iamos pra casa direto e fazíamos amor. Eu estava feliz e viva de novo e Jacob era bom pra mim, eu sabia que ele me amava e isso bastava.

Bom até agora.

**-**Bom dia!

Dei um beijo em seu rosto enquanto Jacob fazia as panquecas, ele tinha acordado bem cedo, eu sempre acordava com o despertador, mas ficava fazendo manha e Jacob sempre acabava vindo me buscar carregada na cama. Mas hoje ele me deixou dormir.

E também não me desejou bom dia. Òtimo.

-O que você acha de Starbucks hoje? sem meu café forte e mau feito?

-Tudo bem, Bella, o que você achar melhor.

Fechei a cara e vesti o moleton de Yale, entrei no elevador com nosso vizinho James que sempre me paquerava, mesmo sabendo que eu morava com Jacob e éramos noivos.

Eu estava com tanta raiva que esqueci que estava de camisola _Victoria's Secret _e Uggs, legal. Corri para o elevador e James tinha segurado a porta para mim.

-Bom dia, Senhorita Swan.

-Bom dia, James, e pelo amor de Deus, me chame de Bella.

Bom, alguém estava sendo educado comigo afinal.

-Ok, Bella. Tudo bem no ninho de amor?

-Bom, dias ruins, dias bons...isso que é um relacionamento, não é?

10º andar, 9º andar...

-Acho que sim...e hoje seria um dia bom ou ruim?

-Ruim.

Respondi sem pensar, mas era verdade eu estava sentindo meio raiva de mim, meio raiva de Jacob, raiva de Edward...

-Há algo que eu possa fazer para melhorar isso?

Estava demorando, James era um oportunista como muitos caras por ai. Virei para olha-lo que me dava um sorriso sacana e sugestivo, sorri de volta querendo provocar só um pouquinho, eu não sei o que acontecia comigo quando estava com raiva tudo me subia a cabeça e eu fazia o que não deveria.

James estava com um maldito brilho maligno nos olhos, mordi o lábio e os olhos dele arderam mais ainda, James era um rapaz bonito, olhos azuis, cabelo loiro bem aparado, mas tinha cara de cafajeste de uma dormida só.

Quando o elevador estava chegando no térreo eu me aproximei dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Tenha um bom dia James.

E o deixei lá boquiaberto e meio pálido, as portas do elevador se fecharam e ele subiu de novo, parecia que esse seria o ponto alto do meu dia sacanear o vizinho, depois de pedir ao nosso porteiro para comprar os cafés do outro lado da rua porque eu tinha me saido de camisola, Uggs e um cabelo preso no alto da cabeça num coque mau feito.

Em casa Jacob havia comido as panquecas com suco de laranja pronto, que eu odiava, e estava amarrando a gravata no espelho do hall.

-Eu trouxe os cafés...

-Você demorou então eu tomei suco, eu já estava meio atrasado, não tem problema.

-Mas eu trouxe seu café, descafeinado e...

-Tenho que ir ok, tenha um bom dia meu amor.

Assim que terminou de amarrar a gravata Jacob pegou sua maleta e o paletó e caminhou para o elevador.

-E a minha carona? - gritei para ele.

-Pegue um taxi, tudo bem? te amo.

Ele entrou no elevador me deixando sozinha no corredor segurando dois cafés quentes, vestido camisola, moleton e Uggs. E James saiu do elevador.

-Então Bella eu...

-Vai se foder James.

Entrei em casa batendo a porta, descontando a raiava. Tomei um banho demorado de banheira e mandei uma mensagem de texto a Alice avisando que demoraria um pouquinho já que o sacana do meu noivo acordou com a pá virada. Coloquei Jeans de cintura alta, saltos enormes e uma camisa de Botão, peguei minha pasta e bolsa e sai para Nova York. Equanto esperava um taxi, eu olhei para o outro lado da rua onde havia o Central Park e onde Edward me esperava no mês anterior, Deus ele estava tão destruído e triste. Eu sabia que iria remexer muito as coisas dentro de mim, mas eu precisa me livrar daquele colar, eu precisa deixar Edward para trás e tentar fazer funcionar com Jacob. E aquele beijo foi totalmente desnecessário, mas algo dentro de mim queria fazê-lo, como despedida. O taxi parou e eu entrei assim que cheguei no escritório, tinha uma pilha de planilhas para resolver, e Alice me deu uns grtios, nada de novo, fiz tudo no automático, mas a visita de Edward não saia de minha mente, eu congelei quando o vi, e enquanto conversei com ele eu podia sentir sua dor também, e vi o quanto nós sofremos por causa de coisas não ditas, será que tudo teria sido diferente se eu soubesse dela antes? será que agora eu estaria morando com ele ainda e com uma grande familia?

Bella, concentração!

Acabou que fui liberada mais cedo, parei num bar com Alice para conversar, ela estava pasando por essa situação de namoro a distância com Jasper, contei a ela o que estava aconteçendo e ela me lembro que eu também não cumpria meu papel de noiva muito bem, eu chorava sem motivo, eu fumava demais, as vezes me trancava no escritório para ouvir os CDs que trouxe de Notting Hill, e escrevia furiosamente em diversos Moleskines que eu guardava com carinho...

-Bella, eu te amo e te tenho como uma irmã. Mas Jacob só tem metade de você...

E aquela frase ficou em perseguindo o caminho todo para casa, enquanto eu estava no taxi recebi uma mensagem de Jacob avisando que seu pai iria jantar conosco no _Le Cirque _que era para nos escontrarmos em casa logo, Jacob tinha duas irmãs e sua mãe havia falecido no acidente de carro que deixou seu pai paraplégico.

Billy Black, era um homem de aparência séria com fortes traços indígenas que Jacob possuia tambem, tirando a parte do cabelo longo e escuro, tinha uma voz grave e era muito respeitoso, no jantar Jacob anunciou que estávamos noivos e me deu o anel de diamenta oficialmente, eu estava tão feliz, ele parecia ter melhorado o humor.

-Finalmente achou a pessoa certa hein Jake? estou feliz por vocês dois..

Eu sorri enquanto BIlly apertava minha mão.

-Alguns planos para casamento?

Não sei porque a pergunta me deixou em pânico.

-Bom...é...ainda não tivemos essa conversa não é? acho que ainda está cedo e tudo mais...

-O que é tudo mais exatamente, Bella?

Jacob tinha me encarado de um jeito que me fez congelar.

-Bem, você trabalhando demais e eu também...acho que deveríamos nos estabilizar mais um pouco não é? -Tomei um gole da taça de vinho desesperada.

Jacob continuava a me olhar friamente e Billy parecia estar muito interessado em seu salmão grelhado.

-Tem certeza que é esse motivo? porque pra mim não tem nada de errado ou impedindo que a gente se case, a gente mora junto, pelo amor de Deus!

-Eu sei Jake, mas acho que ainda é cedo e um casamento é muito importante, é um evento sabe e tem que haver tempo para organização e essas coisas...

-Quando as suas desculpas vão terminar?

-Porque está agindo desse modo, Jacob?

-Porque você beijou o seu ex no meio da rua?

Eu engasguei, a fala ficou presa em minha garganta, meu corpo congelou e eu estava ficando sem ar.

-Tudo bem pessoal, aqui não é o lugar para ter esse tipo de discussão. -Billy falou mas nem eu nem Jacob parecíamos notar ele me encarava amargurado e eu estava em pânico.

-Hein Bella? que droga! porque está me fazendo de idiota? -Jacob gritou e algumas pessoas começaram a olhar para nossa mesa.

Me levantei correndo e indo para o banheiro eu iria vomitar, meus ataques de pânico sempre eram seguidos por um vômito. Senti os olhares me seguindo e isso só piorou, me ajoelhei e coloquei todo o salmão com alcaparras para fora, fui lavar meu rosto agradeçendo pela maquiagem ser a prova d'água porque eu estava chorando e soluçando, tentei me recompor e sai do banheiro e caminhei direto para a saida e Jacob me seguiu.

-Bella...eu sinto muito me descupe, tudo bem? eu sinto muito...

Eu estava sufocando, estava aconteçendo tudo de novo, eu me magoando, magoando outra pessoa por me magoar.

-Não...eu te devo desculpas também...

-E explicações.

Jacob completou eu levantei o olhar e ele me passava as mãos no rosto derrotado.

-Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?

-Não Bella, não podemos! você não está só evitando uma conversa, você está me evitando, você está se evitando, você está evitando a vida! o que aconteçeu! aconteçeu! Ninguém pode mudar, mas eu mereço explicações eu só quero o seu bem, eu amo você mesmo com toda essa bagagem que você carrega, e eu quero que voce fique feliz e completa e tudo isso...

-Bagagem? sabe Jake, eu não sou como um carro que você pode consertar, eu nunca iriei funcionar direito!

-Exato! e eu quero você mesmo assim, mas eu te quero por inteira, me sinto vivendo com uma versão sua, eu irei amar você de qualquer modo até com sua parte obscura, mas eu não aguento mentiras..

-O beijo não significou nada tudo bem? eu estava me libertando dizendo adeus a tudo aquilo finalmente, para poder seguir com você Jake!

Estavamos gritando no meio da rua eu tinha andando uma quadra pelo menos e Jacob me seguia gritando atrás de mim, me perguntei onde estava Billy.

- E onde está o seu pai afinal?

-Ele está no carro, esperando você se acalmar para que agente volte pra casa e termine essa loucura de vez.

-Essa loucura sou eu Jake, você não sabe metade do que eu passei, é dificil deixar ir embora um amor como aquele, quando você investe seu amor em alguem, você investe sua vida também, e aquilo tudo estava em jogo, e quando eu perdi isso eu perdi tudo...não quero te perder também...

-Você realmente deixou ele ir? Você deixou o seu amor por ele ir também? Bella...você me ama?

E a pergunta rodou em minha mente e trouxe a tona a frase de Alice_ "Jacob só tem metade de você" _e era a mais pura verdade, eu adorava Jacob, mas eu nunca me entreguei a ele, não como me entreguei a Edward, e lá estava eu perdida de novo, me contradizendo. Então resolvi ser sincera, mentiras não iriam me salvar de nada, e estava sendo injustiça com Jake, todas as noites que eu me trancava e ouvia Smiths, fumava e escriva era meu amor por Edward gritando pelo seu espaço enquanto eu me sufocava, e eu achei que estava crescendo em mim o amor que existia por Jacob, mas como uma semente pode florecer sem ser plantada? eu nunca senti amor por Jacob.

-Eu não sei Jacob, sinceramente, eu não sei..

-Eu sabia, aquele beijo significou alguma coisa sim, e não foi você dizendo adeus, foi você condenando nós dois Bella, nosso noivado, nosso futuro juntos. Eu te amo e agora percebo que nunca vai ser o bastante já que eu preciso de uma pessoa completa para me completar também. Se é para ter metade, prefiro não ter nada, acabou Bella, aliás nunca começou e eu nunca mais quero te ver...

Falando isso ele deu as costar para mim e caminhou de volta ao restaurante, meu choro finalmente foi liberado e eu soluçava sem parar entrei num taxi e fui parar na casa de Alice que tentou me consolar, me deitei no quarto de hóspedes sentindo a dor que magoar alguém e ser magoada em troca, eu merecia isso mesmo, e Jacob estava certo, eu me condenei e me enganei por um tempo achando que poderia dar certo com outro alguém, mas Edward estava em mim, o amor que eu sentia por ele que me mantia completa e acho que de verdade ele tinha minha alma, meu coração e eu não sabia mais o que fazer, nada iria funcionar, e o ver de novo, o beijar de novo e ver em seus olhos como ele me amava só machucava mais, porque não podiamos estar juntos, depois de tudo que aconteçeu, eu estava com medo de sofrer mais e mais. Cavando um buranco a minha volta, tomei um comprimido para ansiedade e esperei aquele torpor conhecido me tomar, nem Deus me faria esqueçer, eu aprenderia a viver sem Edward como Esme pediu que eu fizesse anos atrás, eu tinha que aprender.

_"But I came and I was nothing._

_Time will give us nothing._

_So why did you choose to lean on_

_A man you knew was falling?"_

_"Mas eu vim e eu não era nada._

_O tempo não nos dará nada._

_Por que você escolheu se amparar_

_Num homem que você sabia que estava caindo?"_

_The enemy, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, e obrigado por esperarem e acompanharem esse viagem louca! mereço uma review? até a próxima!<strong>


	8. Told myself that you were right for me

**Eu fiquei tão feliz com animação de vocês que me deu gás pra escrever e postar logo o capítulo 8! prestem atenção na observação no final do capítulo, ali estarão alguns links utéis ok? Aproveitem! **Stephenie Meyer escreveu "Twilight", Gotye escreveu "Somebody I used to know" e eu escrevi isso aqui.****

**O título desse capítulo foi retirado da música "Somebody I used to know" da banda Gotye.**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Told myself that you were right for me"**

**"Eu disse a mim mesmo que você era certa para mim"**

* * *

><p><strong>Fevereiro, 2011- E será que eu estava pronta para isso? e ele?<strong>

Rolei de lado na cama o procurando meu noivo, bom ele não estava lá. Suspirei derrotada me levantando de uma vez só da cama e indo fazer xixi. Eu parecia uma torneira frouxa nos últimos dias, minha bexiga estava trabalhando como uma louca, estava indo no banheiro mais de 5 vezes ao dia. Depois de escovar os dentes desci para tentar comer algo. Edward tinha deixado um bilhete na porta da geladeira.

_"Eu te amo e esqueci de avisar que chegarei um pouco tarde hoje...Albúm novo sendo lançado e temos trabalhado demais, me desculpe, mas prometo recompensar, não se canse fazendo jantar ou almoço! delivery existe pra isso, Alice e Jasper também. Amo você demais, _

_Te vejo mais tarde._

_-E"_

Fechei a cara, eu odiava ficar em casa sozinha, eu costumava gostar de ficar sozinha mas depois de Edward e de sua inexplicável vontade de sempre me ter por perto eu estava meio que mau acostumada, e ainda mais não fazer nada, eu só poderia voltar ao trabalho na semana que vem, todo o processo de me estabilizar aqui estava sendo árduo e complicado, mas graças a Deus ( e a Alice) consegui me mudar para o escritório da revista em Londres. Resolvi tomar um suco de laranja e comer bagels, o suco de laranja era natural porque Edward odiava os industrializados com gosto de plástico, e depois de ter comido dois bagels cheios de geléia meu estômago parecia ragir...e reagir mau, uma ânsia horrível de repente, corri para o lavabo e coloquei tudo pra fora na privada, Deus que merda foi isso? eu costumava passar mau assim quando estava ansiosa, sob pressão ou extressada e eu realmente vomitava quando as coisas estavam muito ruins, e sendo franca, NADA ESTAVA RUIM, tudo estava em seu perfeito lugar eu estava noiva! finalmente. Mais que merda, isso tinha conseguido piorar meu humor, tomei um banho e pus roupas quentes, Alice poderia me distrair. Dirigi o Volvo até Chelsea onde Alice estava morando com Jasper, tinham se mudado para um loft enorme e estavam planejando se casar.

Bati duaz vezes na porta e Alice veio abrir com uma cara de sono e uma camisa que não a pertencia.

-O que você quer?

-Bom dia pra você também...

Entrei na casa e me joguei no sofá enorme.

-Bella, que horas são? e porque você não está em sua casa?

Alice se sentou do meu lado me empurrando no sofá.

-Eu começei o dia com o pé esquerdo, não vem dando uma de rabugenta comigo, tudo bem?

-Como você pode estar de mau humor? a noite passada não foi boa?

Alice deu risinhos sacanas.

-Piadinhas sobre minha vida sexual não vão me expulsar daqui fique sabendo...e onde está seu noivo?

-Jasper saiu bem cedo...e eu estava tentando descansar e tudo mais...

-Edward também...um saco não ter que ir para o escritório e aguentar todo aquele porre da Miranda, não é?

Olhamos uma para a outra e caímos na risada, depois de se trocar Alice fez chá para mim e comemos alguns cookies na mesa da cozinha.

-Passei mau hoje de manhã, pensei que não consiguiria por nada para dentro o resto do dia mas esses cookies estão maravilhosos!

-Direto do forno do Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

Rosalie e Emmet haviam se casado. Era sabido que de todo mundo que do jeito que as coisas estavam indo não demoraria muito para ele pedir a mão dela, foi como eu e Edward, eles conheçeram oficialmente, começaram a sair, sete meses depois estavam noivos depois de um mês se casaram na Igreja tradicional de Notting Hill, e isso fazia pelo menos dois anos, estavam passando a segunda lua de mel em Bora-Bora com o pequeno Ethan de um aninho.

-Sério? vomitou tudo? -Confirmei com um aceno da cabeça. - Bom você não está doente, não é? pode ser alguma coisa da sua TPM talvez...

Alice deu de ombros e sua observação fez eu começar uma matemática maluca, qual fora a última vez que tive meu período? não conseguia me lembrar. Arregalei os olhos.

-Oh meu Deus...

- O que foi? Bella?... Bella mais que porra é...

-Eu estou atrasada...Alice eu estou atrasada porra!

-Atrasada para onde? só começamos na semana que vem sua imbecil.

-Não Alice! preste atenção, meu período está atrasado!

-Jesus.

Ficamos nos encarando durante alguns segundos, minutos? eu não sei, mas algo estava aconteçendo comigo, uma ansiedade e aquela ânsia de novo, vomitei no chão de madeira da copa de Alice.

-Mais que merda, Bella!

Limpamos tudo e corremos para a farmácia mais próxima, éramos a dupla mais esquisita que alguém já viu, Alice de camiseta branca larga e uma cueca samba-canção de Jasper eu de casaco enorme e descalça. Já dentro da farmácia eu me senti uma adolescente que seria pega por fazer besteira, o que estava havendo comigo? pegamos três testes e pagamos, a senhora do caixa nos olhou de soslaio como se debochasse _"qual das duas teve um caso fora da relação lésbica e pensa que está grávida?" _Eu não parava de murmurar "oh meu Deus" no caminho e volta e Alice me deu um grito no meio da rua, chamando mais atenção ainda:

-CALE A PORRA DA BOCA E SE RECOMPONHA DROGA!

Tomei uma garrafa inteira de água e esperei fazer efeito, não demorou muito para minha bexiga implorar para ser esvaziada, com um último abraço de Alice fui descobrir a minha sentença. Parecia que cinco minutos eram uma eternidade, e quando eu menos esperei o símbolo apareçeu no primeiro teste, e depois no outro, e no outro e de novo no outro, positivo, eu estava grávida.

Uma mistura de desespero e felicidade tomou conta de mim, respirei fundo e não consegui conter as lágrimas, Alice me esperava sentada ao chão do lado da porta do banheiro e me olhou com os olhos cheio de curiosidade.

-Só queria saber se você gostaria de ser a madrinha.

Alice deu um grito e me abraçou forte dando pulinhos comigo.

-Bella, parabéns! isso é bom não é? quer dizer, você vai ser uma ótima mãe, Edward um pai genial e vocês estão noivos pelo amor de Deus!

-Eu sei, ele vai ser sim...Alice, eu..eu me sinto tão...insegura.

Olhei o anel de diamante no meu dedo como se procurasse alguma segurança, me abraçando Alice mumurou.

-Não se sinta, esse bebê não poderia vir em melhor hora. Já estava tudo planejado de algum modo, era pra ser.

Me emocionei mais ainda, depois de surtarmos e encararmos minha barriga totalmente lisa no espelho decidimos que era hora de contar ao futuro papai. Alice dirigiu o Volvo até o centro de Londres, onde as grandes empresas ficavam, saltei do carro morreno de excitação, como Edward reagiria? será que nós estávamos prontos para isso? passamos por tanta coisa...não devíamos ir devagar? as perguntas não saiam de minha cabeça quando sai do elevador no andar de seu escritório, a secretária já me conhecia então me deixou entrar sem problemas, estava aconteçendo uma palestra e adesivos com idenficação estavam sendo distribuídos, peguei um deles e escrevi "Bebê" no local onde se põe o nome, colei em minha barriga e sorri vendo o resultado "OLÁ, MEU NOME É...BEBÊ". Corri para a sala de Edward dei uma batidinha leve.

-Pode entrar...

Edward responeu entediado. Mas abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu que era eu.

-Bella! o que faz aqui, querida? estava quase ligando para você... -Ele contornou a mesa e veio de encontro a mim.

-Tenho uma notícia para você.

-O que é?

Com um sorriso largo suspendi minha camisa e mostrei a Edward a minha idéia brilhante de contar ao seu namorado que você está grávida.

Edward arregalou os olhos e sorriu de modo bobo.

-Você está falando sério? Bella, isso é sério?

Confirmei com a cabeça, Edward me abraçou me levantando do chão e depois me beijou fervorosamente nos lábios me deixando transbordar de felicidade.

-Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto...

Ele murmurava sem parar em meu ouvido, quando o olhei ele tinha o os olhos cheios d'água éramos o espelho um do outro, olhos marejados e brilhosos, sorrisos colaos nos rostos, nós nos amávamos e agora teríamos que dividir isso com mais um. Nosso filho. Edward me pôs no chão e se abaixou no nível da minha barriga.

-Eu te amo também, bebê, mesmo que você não seja um bebê ainda...eu te amo de um jeito inexplicável, você será a criança mais amada do mundo e será lindo ou linda como sua mamãe.

Edward me carregou em seus braço, como ele tinha mania de fazer isso! e saiu da sala gritando:

-NÓS VAMOS TER UM BEBÊ!

Eu tive momentâneo flashback de quase dois anos atrás quando ele disso isso pela primeira vez, me fez chorar um pouquinho, mas o que não me fazia chorar? Todos do escritório nos olharam alguns sem entender nada, mas a maioria apladiu, Alice estava lá com Jasper que parecia ter vindo correndo.

-Edward...pode me por no chão agora? eu estou grávida e não aleijada.

Os funcionários vieram nos cumprimentar, Alice me deu mais um abraço e Jasper nos parabenizou. Edward tirou o dia de folga então fomos todos almoçar num restaurante natural na Picadilly St.

-Emmett e Rose vão adorar saber as notícias! -Alice bateu palminhas enquanto tirava o celular da bolsa, tínhamos terminado de comer, eu consegui manter os aspargos e a lentilha dentro do meu estômago até agora, então acho que estava tudo bem.

-Rose? é Alice, como estão as coisas por ai? Olá amigão, está se divertindo muito? Tia Alice te ama, Tio Jasper também.

Ethan deveria ter tomado o telefone com aqueles mãozinhas espertas e isso me fez sorrir e tocar minha barriga discretamente, eu poderia enxergar um lindo garotinho de sorriso com covinhas e cabelos de cor de bronze, me assustei quando Edward pôs sua mão em cima da minha e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Rose? gostaria de falar com Bella? ela está aqui, vou passar para ela.

-E ai Swan, como estão as coisas no paraíso? -Eu poderia ouvir o riso solto de Ethan e a voz grave de Emmett ao fundo. Emmett e Rose levaram as coisas de uma forma tão rápida, mas tudo se encaixou como se fosse pra ser desde os primórdios dos tempos, eu não deveria me sentir tão insegura sobre o nosso bebbê, ele seria amado mais que tudo e isso era o que importava o resto agente descobriria.

-Está tudo em perfeita harmonia...e agora que vamos adcionar mais uma boca para alimentar...

Rose deu um grito histérico do outro lado da linha e eu pude ouvir Emmett falar_ "que diabos foi isso Rosalie?" _e ela responder, _"Bella e Edward vão ter um bebê!"_

-Oh meu Deus, Bella! Parabéns! isso é maravilhoso! Emmett também está dando parabéns e se orgulhando de que será Titio. Como Edward está reagindo?

Olhei para ele que ainda segurava minha mão e ria de alguma coisa que Jasper disse.

-Ele adorou, foi surpresa mas acho que não poderia vir em melhor hora Rose, estamos tão felizes que acho que deveria ser proibido...

A voz de Rose ficou entrecortada e ela parecia chorar, então eu a acompanhei.

-Pare de chorar Bella você deveria estar feliz...-Jasper falou para mim rindo e eu ri também.

-Bella sempre foi chorona e agora com a gravidez...Edward, se prepare.

Rose fungou do outro lado da linha me chamando atenção.

-Me desculpe Bella, mas eu estou muito feliz por você, você mais do que ninguém mereçe ser feliz, formar uma família.

-Está tudo bem Rose...muito obrigado.

Falamos de mais algumas coisas, eu pude conversar com Ethan que só falava que eu teria um "neném novo" e então Rose disse que precisava ir mas que ela, Ethan e Emmett estavam felizes por nós, nos amavam muito e que estavam morrendo de saudades.

Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu, terminamos de almoçar, Alice teria que ir com jasper resolver umas coisas na Igreja em Notting Hill, e Edward ligou para a gravadora e avisou que tiraria o resto do dia de folga.

-E então, aonde quer ir?

Edward me perguntou dentro do carro depois nos despedirmos de Alice e Jasper.

-Eu só quero ir para casa...

Suspirei feliz, eu só queria ficar no nosso cantinho no terraço, enrolada debaixo de uma manta de lã pesada que Esme nos deu de presente no mês anterior, e aproveitar o sol que pareçeu sair só para contemplar nossa felicidade. Eu teria que ligar para Nova York e dar a notícia aos meus pais, minha mãe ficaria louca e totalmente sentimental e meu pai falaria _"grávida aos 21? bom, não é o que eu queria para você, mas estou louco para ser avô!" _não é como se fosse totalmente fora de hora, eu tinha um emprego fixo que me pagava bem, Edward também, tinhamos dois quartos vagos na casa, um jardim enorme e muito amor para dar!

Dirigimos em silêncio, Edward não largou a minha mão o caminho todo, sorrindo para mim e murmurando que me amava, eu não conseguia largar a minha barriga, olhava Londres passar pela janela imaginando como seria o nosso bebê.

Chegando em casa, nos trocamos, coloquei pijamas confortavéis e Edward uma de suas camisas do Beatles, meu menino de 29 anos que eu tinha ceterza que mesmo se tornando pai, não perderia o costume de se vestir como um adolescente, não que Edward tivesse cara de velho, estava na flor da idade! Nos enroscamos no sofá do terraço enrolados na manta cor vinho enquanto Jem tocava uma música do Paul McCartney na rádio ao fundo.

-Daqui a alguns meses não seremos capaz de se enroscar desse jeito, terá uma barriga enorme com um ser dentro impedindo movimentos bruscos e sexo em lugares incômodos...

Comentei rindo alto fazendo Edward me acompanhar.

-Dizem que sexo durante a gravidez é ótimo! bom eu li isso em algum lugar...

Edward falou cheirando meu cabelo.

-Será que sentirá atração por mim quando eu estiver pareçendo uma bola com membros?

-Está brincando comigo? eu vou sentir atração por você nem que você esteja vestida em um saco de batatas e careca, mulher!

Edward retrucou me fazendo cocégas me sacudi tanto que nós dois caímos no chão, um embolado de lã, cabelos e membros, a música tocava e eu olhei para Edward e de repente todo o amor que eu sentia por ele estava sendo demonstrado com as minhas lágrimas de felicidade, e meu sorriso aberto.

-Ei..ei, porque está chorando? -Edward perguntou afastado meu cabelo do meu rosto.

-Porque eu estão tão feliz, e impressionada pelo quanto eu te amo e que você me ama de volta...por tudo que passamos e que nos trouxe aqui, nesse terraço, tomando o pouco de sol e totalmente grávidos...Deus eu te amo tanto que é sem sentido!

Eu soluçava e me enroscava cada vez mais nos braços de Edward que também deixou tudo fluir e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ele beijou minha cabeça me abraçando apertado.

-Eu sei...pareçe que foi ontem que você apareçeu no jardim e se deitou comigo na grama, eu me apaixonei por você antes de ver seu rosto, me apaixonei pelos seus cabelos ruivos e suas pernas compridas, quando te vi...vi no seu rosto toda a minha vida...eu te amo como um louco, Isabella Swan...futura senhora Cullen.

Levantei a mão para olhar meu anel de diamante que faíscava em meu dedo anular direito, a pedra era enorme e me fazia sorrir sempre, um lembrete de que eu era Edward e de mais ninguém! Nos beijamos com amor e ficamos abraçados, deixando aquela sensação tomar conta de nós.

_"Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"_

_"Baby, Talvez eu esteja surpreso com a maneira que você me ama o tempo todo_

_E talvez eu esteja com medo da maneira que eu te amo_

_Baby, tavez eu esteja surpreso com a maneira que você me tira do tempo_

_E me pendurou em uma linha_

_Talvez eu esteja surpreso com a maneira que eu realmente preciso de você"_

_Maybe I'm Amazed, Paul McCartney._

**Abril, 2009- E eu estava tentando me encontrar novamente.**

Bom...o que dizer sobre mim? eu estava tão cansada de me sentir a mátir...e ser a filha revoltada que decidi terminar a escola, eu tinha saido no meio do semestre para..bom, agora eu tinha Esme para me ensinar em casa e Carlisle que era um ótimo professor de exatas, o que era meu fraco.

Me sentava com Esme todas as tardes na varanda de sua casa Kensington, a varanda era toda de vidro, lembrava uma estufa...os movéis brancos com estofado verde musgo combinavam e deixava tudo austero e calmo, era o lugar perfeito para estudar.

Falava com meus pais regularmente, me visitaram esse mês depois de eu ter tocado fogo na casa noturma mês pessado, eu estava totalmente fora de ordem, passei uma tarde com minha mãe, aparei as pontas do cabelo, fiz as sobrancelhas, as unhas e depilação, passamos um dia todo na Oxford St. com Esme, fazendo compras, enquanto meu pai conversava sobre minha situação com Carlisle, o combinado foi de que Esme fosse minha tutora e que eu me formasse ainda esse ano para prestar vestibular, eu estava tão indecisa e fora de tudo que deixei que resolvessem por mim, como eu gosto de escrever decidi que faria Jornalismo eu prestaria vestibular em todas as faculdades da Ivy League, não poderia ser mais incomodo para Esme e Carlisle, que quase nunca mencionavam o filho, as vezes entreouvia a conversa das empregadas dizendo que _"Edward e Tanya estavam em maus bocados" _ou _"Ele não anda falando com ninguém e falta muito trabalho e ainda temos que lavar as roupas dele, como se já não tivessemos trabalho suficiente nessa casa enorme!"_ eram bastante reclamonas, mas era o tipo de coisa que eu tentava não absorver para não me desiquilibrar de novo, acabou, eu teria que seguir em frente e todo estavam se esforçando muito para me ajudar, não estragaria tudo de novo para mim.

Meus pais estavam muito chateados e desapontados, conversar com eles foi difícil. Nos sentamos na sala de chá na casa dos Cullen tomando um chá que Esme tinha preparado, estava ótimo.

-Isabella...eu sei que você está confusa, mas espero que saiba que queremos o melho para você desde sempre, deveríamos ter te dado mais limites e erramos nisso, mas não estrague com a sua vida minha filha.

Minha mãe tomou um gole do seu chá esperando meu pai se manifestar. Eu continuava sentada numa postura estatica esperando a minha vez de falar.

-Bella...não vou ser complacente com você, estou decepcionada e muito triste com toda essa situação, você tinha tudo em suas mãos para conseguir o que queria, nunca lhe faltou mordomia, educação...nada! não entendo porque fez aquilo, fugindo para viver um futuro com um rapaz que mau conhecia...não pude acreditar quando Esme nos ligou ano passado, logo você? sabia que isso não tinha futuro, não é? um amor bobo de adolescente!

Papai concluiu seu discurso tomando um gole enorme do chá, tudo bem, isso tinha sido toalmente injusto, eles nunca entenderião o que eu estava sentindo quando fui embora da Escola, quando fugi, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada, cega de amor, e com a cabeça cheia de futuros com ele ao meu lado, será que no início do relaiconamento deles não sentiram isso? pertencer a alguém? Esme e Carlisle pareciam estar sempre apaixonados um pelo outro, as vezes sentia uma pontada de inveja, quando Carlisle chegava em casa com buquê de flores e caixas de chocolate Godiva, Esme o encontraria no Hall de entrada da mansão e o beijaria matando a saudade do marido que passou o dia todo no hospital salvando vidas, o amor deles era irredutível, e eu pensei que um dia eu teria isso com alguémo, teria isso com...ele.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei para que não soltasse palavrões e começasse a gritar com eles, eu estava sem fumar então tudo que fazia era tomar chá e Matte para relaxar.

-Mãe, pai...peço que me perdoeem pelo o que os fiz passar, sei que vocês sempre fizeram tudo para que eu tivesse uma vida confortável e livre de impedimentos...mas sendo sincera eu sempre me senti muito pressionada! eu era pessionada para ser uma aluna classe A, uma filha educada e ainda totalmente social...eu nunca poderia estar de mau humor, sempre indo a aqueles jantares beneficientes idiotas, fingindo que eu adorava todos presentes e que eu realmente tinha pais maravilhosos, vocês tinham tudo pronto para mim, tudo traçado, mas nunca me perguntaram se eu estava de acordo, eu sentia falta de vocês, de ter pais para ver filmes em casa...ou fazer uma viagem e descobrir lugares...sempre tinhamos um motorista e todo um roteiro do dia quando estavamos viajando, nada era espontâneo e quando era todos olhavam com maus olhos..uma vida boa, planejada...mas sem...amor.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e a xicará tremia em sua mão, meu pai me encarava ainda tentando assimilar todo o meu discurso.

-Eu, sinto muito que tudo não saiu como o combinado de vocês, que eu não fui o que esperavam, mas não me desculpo pelo o que senti, o que eu senti quando fugi era amor, na sua forma pura, eu nunca tinha me sentindo assim por ninguém até...até...Edward apareçer. Ele iluminou os meus dias, me amou e me mostrou como é a vida quando se pertence a alguém, não sei o que houve com vocês dois, tenho certeza que um dia se sentiram dessa forma, mas o casamente se desgastou talvez...fico me perguntando se há amor ainda ou só estão juntos por conforto, não é da minha conta na verdade. Mas de qualquer modo, não me julguem pelo o que senti, nem me condenem, poque amar não é algo para se ter vergonha.

E aquele silencio continuava, meus pais estavam em choque, e acho que não sabiam lhe dar com a filha madura e que falava sobre alguma coisa pela primeira vez.

-Bom, digam alguma coisa, droga!

Resmunguei finalmente.

-Bella...eu não sabia que se sentia assim...

Minha mãe mumurou ainda muito assustada.

-Isso com certeza é alguma coisa, filha.- Meu pai falou enfim.

Mas que porra?

-Bella, minha filha, eu te amo e nunca teria vergonha de você, não concordo com algumas de suas escolhar, mas o que posso fazer? temos que dar aos nossos filhos, raízes e asas não é? para que ele saiba ir, mas também saiba para onde voltar. Qualquer coisa que fizer estaremos aqui, e você sabe que nunca deixamos de te apaior, fiquei desesperado quando soube que tinha ido morar com um homem, eu só queria que ele tratasse bem minha garotinha, a alimentasse, a amasse e nunca a machucasse...mas sua mãe me disse que uma vez, que devemos viver e experimentar, nem tudo vai ser bom como também nem tudo vai ser ruim. Talvez se você não tivesse ido come ele, nunca vivesse uma amor assim...

Lágrimas tinha se formado em meus olhos, meu pai e aproximou e segurou a minha mão. Minha mãe se sentou ao meu lado passando seu braço por meus ombros.

-Filha, eu vivi um grande amor com seu pai quando nos conheçemos na faculdade, ele tentava ser um revolucionário político e eu só queria me formar em Direito e tirar meus pais do meu pé! mas a inteligência e lábia do seu pai me fez cair de amores por eles...acho que a vida tende a mudar tudo, principalmente se um filho vem cedo demais, você não foi esperado, mas foi muito amada, você já sabe da história quando engravidei de você tinha 23 anos e eu e seu pai morávamos ainda no alojamento, se nossos pais não tivesse nos apioado não conseguiríamos criar você e ainda terminar a faculdade e criar todo o nosso negócio de hoje em dia. Como eu disse, trabalhamos tanto para que você tivesse uma infância e adolecência sem preocupações que o romantismo foi ficando de lado, mas isso não quer dizer que deixamos de amar um ao outro. Só perdemos o costume de sermos românticos!

Rimos juntos com o clima ficando leve, saber mais sobre meus pais era uma coisa boa, eu me sentia tão feliz! nunca tivemos um momento tão íntimo como agora, eu cresci e tinha minha própria vida de aulas extra-curriculares, aulas de tênis e festas badaladas, meu pai com suas reuniões fora de hora e inaugurações e minha mãe com seus eventos sociais para organizar e pequenos casos para cuidar...todos nós viviamos juntos e separados, saber quem eram meus pais, o que sentiam era totalmente novo pra mim, mas eu estava adorando!

Nos abraçamos e eu e minha mãe tinhamos começado a chorar que nem duas bobas, o voo deles seria a noite então nos despidimos nos portões de entrada, Esme e Carlisle também deram seu adeus, e eu oservei meus pais sairem na Limousine. Eu iria sentir falta deles.

Então eu estava numa zona de conforto agora, eu acordava as nove, saia para aula de tênis com Esme e almoçamos as vezes com Carlisle, a tarde passava o dia estudando, três dias na semana eu tinha aula de Francês, a noite eu via um filme, escrevia ou ficava no jardim tomando vinho com Esme, as vezes ela recebia amigas em casa nos fim de semanas, eu prefiria ficar no meu quarto no segundo andar navegando na internet e me comunicando com Alice pelo Skype, eu sentia tanta saudades da minha amiga! ela me mandou cartas e sempre mantia contato, estava estagiando agora numa revista e prestaria vestibular junto comigo, se passássemos iríamos dividir um alojamento na faculdade, seria bom ter Alice por perto de novo. Alice e Jasper estavam tentando fazer funcionar o relacionamento a distância, o trabalho de Jasper e tudo mais estavam em Londres, Alice tinha tudo em Nova York, era complicado mas ela estava levando com podia. Já Rosalie parecia estar sempre numa Lua de mel mesmo não estando casada, Emmett tinha ido morar com ela num apartento no Village, tinha deixado a padaria com Jasper em Londres, e agora trabalhava numa confeitaria perto do apartamento, Rosalie estava fazendo Direito em Columbia e trabalhando uma agência de Advocacia, eu falava com Rose também por Skype ela continuava linda e centrada sendo o oposto de Emmett que era brincalhão e impulsivo...mas se amavam como loucos!

Eu estava feliz por ver tudo se ajeitando para minhas melhires amigas, eu as amava como irmãs e só queria o melhor para elas, mereciam tudo isso! nunca ma abandonaram, mesmo quando eu estava revoltada e perdida, Alice mandava Jasper ir ver como eu estava Rosalie me ligava todos os dias. E um dia seria eu, eu me estabilizaria e ficaria tudo bem de novo, eu aprenderia a viver sem ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguns links utéis:<strong>

**Foto do adesivo que a Bella colou na barriga para dar a noticia da gravidez ao Edward(retirem os *): http:*/*/*www.*storknest.*co*.uk*/*w*p-*content*/*uploads*/*2011*/0*/*hello*_*nametag.*jpg**

**Música que tocava no terraço de Edward e Bella: Maybe I'm amazed- Jem cover (original Paul McCartney)**

**link do youtube: /watch?v=nf3iFLc-2mk**

**Todo mundo aliviado de descobrir que a Bella termina com o Edward afinal? mas a dúvida que não quer calar, porque diabos eles terminaram em 2008? relaxem crianças! paciência é uma virtude, continuem sendo incríveis e mandando reviews, se não for pedir muito é claro! até a próxima!**


End file.
